¿Que nos ha pasado?
by nenitablack
Summary: Mellizos o no, eran la pareja perfecta. Sin dinero, sin hogar, sin amigos; solo teniéndose mutuamente y bastándoles con eso. Pero hay una norma escrita en el fino hilo del destino: 'Incluso las parejas mas perfectas, tarde o temprano se estropean'.
1. Prólogo

_**PROLOGO**_

_La puerta de la casa se abre y ya nadie contesta. Los pasos resuenan en la habitación y ya nadie se asoma. Hace mucho tiempo que se olvidaron los "he vuelto a casa" y los "bienvenido, te había echado de menos"... dicho sea de paso, hace mucho tiempo que se dejaron los "te quiero"._

_Avanzo por la casa con el maletín del trabajo, cansado, agotado, sudando, sucio... directo al baño en donde estás llorando._

_Se que lloras, sabes que lo sé... y aun así cuando abres la puerta ignoramos dicho sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque esté gritando desesperadamente en algún punto de nuestras cabezas._

_Hoy se escuchan tus lágrimas mas que de costumbre. Apoyo mi cabeza en la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ruido, incluso olvidándome de respirar._

_- Lo siento - delineo en mis labios sin que mi voz acompañe esas palabras._

_No es momento de conversar, no sabría ni como empezar porque debería admitir algo que me niego a hacer... estás harta. Harta de la mierda de apartamento en el que vivimos. De trabajar 18 horas diarias y ganar lo justo para comer._

_Debemos 4 meses de alquiler, nos han cortado la luz, el agua seguramente seguirá pronto el mismo camino._

_Avanzo hacia la habitación metiendo mis manos entre los bolsillos, apretándolas fuertemente. Suelto un suspiro y solo se oye silencio._

_Quiero cerrar los ojos y encontrarme en el momento en el que eramos felices, en el que pasábamos la noche en vela enredados entre las sábanas aunque al día siguiente tuviésemos que madrugar; en que nos bañábamos juntos con la absurda excusa de ahorrar agua aunque fuese solo un invento; en el que eran regla obligatoria como saludo y despedida esos besos que te dejan sin aliento._

_----------------------------------------------  
_

Len salió corriendo por el pasillo con un aspecto bastante desaliñado. El cabello alborotado, la camisa de trabajo descolocada, un zapato puesto y el otro en la mano y la corbata alrededor del cuello sin estar atada. Cayó al suelo boca-abajo estrepitosamente cuando Rin salió de la habitación apresando sus piernas, ubicándose encima a horcajadas poniendo sus labios en la oreja del rubito que procuraba mantener toda su atención en la hora que era, intentando huir desesperadamente sin mucho éxito.

- Rin, voy a llegar tarde - Suplicó sintiendo el santo irse al cielo cuando su novia mordió su oído con sensualidad.

- Aun es temprano. Faltan 10 minutos para que sea la hora oficial de salir de casa... - susurró de modo cantarín, dejándose caer junto a él en el suelo sin quitar una de sus piernas de encima. - Anda... 10 minutos no te alcanzan? -

- ¬¬ oye! Aguanto mas de 10 minutos - Se indignó, apañandoselas para levantarse un poco del suelo sin que fuera una postura demasiado cómoda porque a cada movimiento que hacía, Rin se acoplaba a su cuerpo, quedando ambos sentados de lados contrarios, con Len y su espalda contra la pared y la rubia arrodillada en frente con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

- Ayer te has dormido, y tenemos que hacer el amor todos los días - Asintió como si aquello fuese una verdad universal, inclinándose para besar a Len que resistía como podía.

- Te la quedo debiendo - Ella negó, pegando sus cuerpos mucho más, quitandose la camisa por agilizar un poco la faena. - Entonces quedamelo debiendo tu a mi - Insistió ya sin mucha resistencia, consiguiendo que al menos sus manos no colaborasen.

- No quiero deberle dinero a pobres - Bromeó la chica esbozando una sonrisa traviesa

- Rin, voy a llegar tarde -

- No, que va - Soltó con un tono bastante bromista, riendo triunfal cuando Len pareció dejar de fijar su atención en el reloj continuamente.

***

- KAGAMINE! - Chilló su Jefe haciéndolo encogerse de hombros en medio de la oficina donde le habían llamado tan pronto como pisó el lugar de trabajo.

- Lo siento señor, el autobús se pinchó - Mintió.

- Y no pudo coger otro o tal vez un taxi?... - Ironizó el hombre - 2 horas Kagamine, DOS HORAS TARDE! -

* * *

_Habían mas normas en casa. Comer juntos, desayunar juntos, cenar juntos, dormir juntos, bañarnos juntos... Cualquier verbo combinable con la palabra juntos, y si no combinaba, ya encontraríamos la manera de hacerle combinar._

_Yo tengo 20 Años. Tú también._

_Yo cumplo el 27 de Diciembre. Tú también. _

_Yo tengo un hermano gemelo de sexo opuesto. Tú también. _

_Eres la persona mas importante de mi vida... - una risa nostálgica resuena en la habitación. - cuanto me gustaría poder decir que la tuya, soy yo. _

_- Len? - Oigo tu voz en el pasillo. Con ese tono de estar intentando que no se te oiga, para tener la excusa de decir un 'Te he llamado pero no me oíste'. No quieres verme, seguramente tienes los ojos hinchados y el corazón mas resquebrajado que la última vez que nos vimos. Y ya no es como antes, que me dejabas a mi la tarea de coger todos esos pequeños pedacitos para unirlos otra vez; en algún punto de los últimos 3 años, he perdido el derecho de hacerlo._

_Sales temprano de casa para no tener que enfrentarnos el uno a otro, ni siquiera con un simple "hola"._

_Sueles llegar tarde, lo suficiente como para que yo esté durmiendo cuando abras la puerta. Si eso no es así, te quedas en el baño hasta que se haga el silencio en la casa, un silencio sepulcral que no sea roto por nada, ni siquiera por el chirrio de la puerta al intentar salir._

_- Len? - Llamas otra vez. El tono ha cambiado, definitivamente. Estas decidida a hablar conmigo... pero ahora soy yo el que no quiere hacerlo._

_Lo único que puedo pensar en ese mismo instante es un "no me dejes" que ni siquiera puedo transmitirte con la mirada cuando abres la puerta de la habitación y tus ojos se topan con los míos durante lo que parece ser una eternidad._

* * *

- Que te pasa? - La chica se acercó a su hermano de 14 años, quien durante toda la excursión había permanecido bastante tenso y callado. Ella, sus padres y él, habían bajado un rato al lago a acampar, pero no tenían mucho éxito. Sus padres eran de esos millonarios recatados y desacostumbrados a lidiar con la naturaleza, por lo que en ese mismo instante llevaban un buen rato quejándose de porque los pobres se divertían tanto con salidas como esa.

- A mi? - Len negó arrugando la nariz. - nada -

- Vamos Len... cuéntamelo - Insistió Rin agarrándole del brazo y moviendolo de lado a lado infantilmente.

- Es una tontería - Refunfuño como excusa terminando por ceder tras los pucheros de su melliza. - Es que creo que... me gusta una chica - Se sonrojó violentamente cuando su hermana se río, doblando sus rodillas y cruzando los brazos sobre estas enfurruñándose un poco.

- Oh! que va en serio? - Rin se aclaro la garganta, mientras el pecho le temblaba en sus intentos por no reírse. - Y cual es el problema? -

- Que no se como decírselo -

- Y quien es? - El chico se encogió de hombros simplemente. - Es la ayudante de la enfermera en la escuela? - Recibió un 'no' susurrado como respuesta - oh! la peli-verde que trabaja con papá - Len negó - Y la vecina? - Negó - La hija del chófer?... Ya se! la que trae la pizza - Continuó así un buen rato haciendo al rubio sentirse cada vez peor.

- Eres tú - Rin se congeló en el tiempo y el espacio, olvidándose incluso de respirar durante un largo tramo de tiempo.

- Que? Que has dicho? - Tartamudeó cuando fue capaz de recuperar el habla.

- Que la chica que me gusta... - recordó Len, juntando sus manos entre sí haciendose por momentos mas pequeño. - Eres tu -

* * *

_Bajaste al suelo la mirada cuando ya no pudiste soportarlo más, y al parecer aquello que estabas tan decidida a contarme dejó de ser tan sencillo como pensaste que sería._

_- Dormiré en el sofá - Dijiste. Habría incluso preferido que tuviésemos una habitación más en aquel diminuto apartamento, pero medía bastante poco y solo tenia cabida para una sala-comedor, una cocina y una habitación en la parte superior. _

_- Déjalo, dormiré yo en el sofá - Me levanté de la cama cediendotela y agarrando mi almohada para salir de allí. Porque en algún momento de todo lo que nos pasó, dejamos de tener una almohada de esas largas para los dos y compramos una para cada uno, también dos mantas. En nuestro armario la ropa ya no estaba toda re-mezclada entre sí. Tus bragas entre mis boxers, tus sujetadores entre mis calcetines... tu camisa y mi chaqueta puestas en la misma percha. Ahora había medio armario para cada uno, dos cajones para cada uno y eran inviolables esos límites._

_Susurramos un "buenas noches" al mismo tiempo, mientras me dabas paso en la puerta para poder salir de la habitación directo hacia el salón, sin ser lo suficientemente masoquista como para molestarme en echar hacia atrás un último vistazo y asegurarme de que en verdad no me querías allí contigo._

_La puerta sonó dejando el eco en el pasillo, y rompiendo en trozos lo poco de mi alma que todavía me quedaba._

* * *

Len colocó su almohada sobre su cabeza mientras una Rin de poco mas de 17 años intentaba hacerle cosquillas.

- Vamos, no te pongas de mal humor - El seguía enfurruñado todo lo que podía, teniendo en cuenta que en realidad se estaba descojonando de lo lindo.

- Odio que papá nos mande al psicólogo. - le dio a Rin un par de manotazos para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola caer boca-arriba sobre su cama sentándose él con la pierna doblada hacia atrás y la otra hacia dentro. - Por su culpa nos está haciendo trabajar, con ese rollo suyo de que necesitábamos distracciones! -

- No es tan malo, a mi me gusta mi trabajo - Susurró ella sentándose frente a él, colocando sus manos sobre las piernas del chico inclinándose hacia adelante buscando su mirada. - Cree que estamos confundidos Len -

- ¿Por querernos? - Ella asintió inclinándose para besarle cuando su rostro se bajó repimiendose mas de lo normal. - Yo no quiero dejar de quererte -

- Yo no quiero que dejes de quererme - Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la piel de ambos, con una experiencia jamás adquirida con otra persona. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron hasta el punto de respirar al mismo tiempo, la misma cantidad de aire, como si fueran la misma persona.

Len depositó a Rin sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, besando sus labios, su mejilla, susurrándole "te quiero" al oído cada vez que tenía algo de aire para gastar en ella mientras se dejaban llevar poco a poco, haciendo desaparecer al mundo entero en un solo instante.

La respiración de uno de los mellizos se detuvo, sus movimientos con él y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

- Vayámonos juntos - Susurró Len, dejando caer su frente contra la de Rin cerrando los ojos acariciando su mejilla con su respiración levemente entrecortada. - Lejos... donde nadie pueda encontrarnos jamás - El chico se separó de ella sentándose a un lado de ella, con la camisa a medio poner y las sábanas enredadas.

- Y donde pueda quererte todo lo que se me antoje - Añadió ella con un tono tan decidido como el de su mellizo.

- ¿Vendrías conmigo? - Preguntó sin poder reprimir el leve asombro que le invadió.

- Hasta el fin del mundo - La chica asintió abrazándose a su pecho cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

* * *

_Me reacomodé varias veces de modos distintos sobre el sofá, estaba inquieto, mas inquieto que de costumbre porque si las cuentas no me fallan, llevaba mucho durmiendo en aquel lugar. Terminé por girarme de cara al espaldar, abrazándome a un trozo de la almohada escondiendo mi rostro entre esta y el sillón. _

_Maldita la hora en la que lo hice._

_Tu olor estaba impregnado en la funda de un modo muy profundo invadiéndome los pulmones en tan solo un suspiro, seguramente me había equivocado de almohada al cogerla. Aunque si no habías venido a reclamarla, lo mas probable es que prefirieses atormentarte con la mía antes que dirigirme la palabra._

_Para mi sorpresa, varios minutos después apareciste en el salón... diciendo las 5 palabras mas horribles que has usado nunca._

_- Len... voy a volver a casa -_

* * *

_**ñañaña Se que debería estar haciendo el otro fic pero que le vamos a hacer, la inspiración me vino de pronto y esto no me cuadra por ninguna parte en el de Aviones de papel, así que me he dicho "venga! vamos a hacer uno nuevo y a explotar la imaginación" y aquí me tenéis.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado *_* yo tengo una mezcla de sentimientos muy raros ahora mismo. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer! (y no, no es un One-Shot por si alguien lo ha pensado dada mi dramática despedida XD)**_


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPITULO I**

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 29 minutos_

_- Existen distintos motivos por los que la gente se levanta cada mañana, por los que pone el despertador a una hora especifica, arregla su ropa el día anterior, lo prepara todo de antemano para esperar con ansias un nuevo amanecer. Mis días eran así hasta que ella se fue, porque incluso cuando estábamos peleados y dormíamos en habitaciones distintas, la sola sensación de que la vería al día siguiente, de que su ropa estaría secándose junto a la mía, de que comía en la misma cocina que yo... me hacían sentir seguro. _

_ Ha pasado un año desde que se marchó, un año que me he pasado pensando que volvería. Guardándole su lugar en el armario, su sitio en la cama, su almohada... aquella que ya no tenía su perfume impregnado a estas alturas de la vida._

_ Mi nombre es Len Kagamine... y soy alcohólico desde hace exactamente 11 meses, 30 días, 23 horas y... 30 minutos -_

_En la habitación habían mas o menos 10 personas contando los que intentaban rehabilitarse, la psicóloga y además un par de limpiadoras. Todos con historias muy interesantes._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 31 minutos_

_- Bienvenido Len - Saludó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa. Intenté devolvérsela sin que saliera algo que mereciera la pena verse. Ella contuvo la respiración por un instante como si regulara sus pensamientos y sentimientos antes de volver a dirigirse a mi. - Quiero que nos cuentes el motivo por el que bebes - Terminé por soltar una risa algo melancólica. _

_- Es una historia demasiado larga._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 32 minutos_

_- Tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? - Todos asintieron. Eran como borregos. "Verdad que somos todos idiotas?" *Todos asienten*. Así funcionaba ese lugar, era uno de los motivos por los que no estaba preparado para estar allí, aún así, Clarisse y Marco, no solo padre e hija sino compañeros de trabajo, me obligaron a venir. Cada uno estaba en ese mismo instante controlando una salida distinta de aquel local, para aplacarme contra el suelo tan pronto como intentase escapar._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 33 minutos_

_- Ocurrió el día en el que descubrí que había perdido a la mujer de mi vida - comencé sin siquiera mirar a nadie, sabiendo que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí en ese mismo instante. _

_- Tienes 21 años, nadie encuentra el amor de su vida a los 21 años - Se burló un hombre mayor a mi derecha, mirando al resto que secundaron suavemente sus palabras con espasmódicos asentimientos y sonrisas casi de consuelo. _

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 34 minutos_

_Aquel hombre era uno de los mas veteranos del centro de rehabilitación para "personas con problemas", perdió a su familia en una colisión en medio de la estatal 44, en un coche que él iba conduciendo estando muy ebrio en dicho instante. Se salió de la carretera, se precipitó por el barranco y terminó empotrado contra un arbol tras descender muchos muchos metros. Su hija mayor y su esposa murieron al instante, su hijo menor está en coma en el hospital desde hace mas de 10 años y él siguió perfectamente con tan solo una pierna menos._

_Puede que siempre parezca que nunca presto atención a todas las cosas que cuentan, pero en realidad, de algún patético modo, me hacen sentir menos miserable el oír las desgracias de los demás._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 35 minutos_

_- Tenía un minuto de vida cuando la conocí, tal vez menos... y 8 años al darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella - El silencio se hizo en la sala, la gente se miraba entre sí confusa. Los datos no cuadraban y es comprensible, les faltaba la mitad de la información. - La mujer de mi vida es la última persona de la que debería haberme enamorado... la mujer de mi vida es mi melliza - _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Era su cumpleaños número 15. La gente de la casa estaba muy alborotada, los gemelos de su alma se harían mayores. Esa ceremonia era un paso muy importante en la vida de ambos. Él pasaría a ser un caballero. Rin, una dama. Había jaleo por todas partes, convite, sirvientes, familiares venidos desde muy lejos solo para presenciar dicho evento y una enorme montaña de regalos que ocupó mas de una habitación entera.

- LEN! RIN! LEEEEEEEEEN! RIIIIIIIIIIIIN! - Los chillidos podían oirse a kilómetros de distancia. Y es que en la fiesta iba todo perfecto salvo porque habían desaparecido los anfitriones mas importantes de dicho evento. - Joder! donde coño se han metido! - Gritó la madre desesperada. Pero ella es así, mas cuando a temas de Len se refieren. Es su niño del alma, así como para su padre, Rin es un niña del alma.

Varios pisos por encima de la planta principal donde les llamaban, estaban los susodichos en la habitación de los trastos jugando con un tablero de ajedrez, vestidos, arreglados, peinados... simplemente perfectos. Len llevaba un traje elegante de color negro, zapatos negros a juego, camisa de color azul y corbata con unos motivos en gamas de azules también. El cabello peinado pero despeinado al mismo tiempo, sin gomina, al natural... como mejor le queda siempre.

Rin por su parte estaba vestida con un traje blanco hasta la rodilla, con 3 capas de distintas telas encima, cada una mas fina que la anterior, que le daban un toque de madurez y elegancia. Sus zapatos eran a juego con el vestido pero sin tacón puesto que la tradición en medio de la fiesta era cambiar sus zapatos de niña, por unos de mujer. Su cabello estaba semi recogido y alisado hasta la mitad, desde donde empezaban a caer unos bucles muy definidos. Maquillada ligeramente y con las joyas adecuadas.

- Te toca - susurró mordiéndose las uñas hasta que len le lanzó uno de los peones que ya habían caído para que dejase de hacerlo, sin quitar la vista del tablero esbozando una sonrisa antes de mover la ficha.

- Jaque mate - Rin bajó la mirada al tablero soltando un suspiro. - Ya me debes tres besos - reclamó Len.

- Y tu a mi dos. - El se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba las fichas otra vez.

- Sabes que por mi te los pagaría ahora -

- Mamá me matará si estropeo el maquillaje - Unos pasos sonaron cerca. Ambos se callaron ipso facto, girando su cabeza levemente hacia la puerta como si de algún modo pudieran ver a través de ella. Sus respiraciones menguaron hasta que casi se hicieron inexistentes, y en un segundo len giró sobre si mismo metiéndose entre uno de los percheros con ropa antigua que guardaban en aquel lugar, para algún día llevar a la beneficencia.

- Papi! - Soltó Rin tan pronto como vio al susodicho aparecer por la puerta levantando un poco de polvo por la rapidez con que la abrió.

- Cariño ¿donde te habías metido? llevamos horas buscándote - Ella sonrió, levantándose de la silla y andando hasta él para abrazarle escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho.

- Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Y si no hago bien de mujer? - Preguntó con un tono de voz bastante preocupado ganándose un buen abrazo.

- Mi vida, no hay chica mas preparada en este mundo que tu para un trabajo como ese - Intentó animarle, dandole un beso en la frente. - ¿Sabes donde está tu hermano? a él también parece darle pánico lo de entrar en la adolescencia - Ambos soltaron una risa al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que sí. Siempre que se pone melodramático, se sienta en el ático. En la ventana que da al jardín, ¿te ayudo a buscarlo? - El negó.

- Ya voy yo. Tu baja, que tu madre está medio histérica - Ella asintió viendo a su padre desaparecer al final del pasillo, volviendo a dejarla sola con sus fantasmas, además de su hermano gemelo que salía en ese momento dentro de el montón de ropa polvorienta en la que se había escondido.

- yo no soy melodramático - bufo por lo bajo ganándose una risa de Rin.

- Ya... - Dijo como si no se creyese ni un pelo. Avanzó escaleras abajo oyendo el 'eh!' de un Len quejándose, perdiéndose entre la gente de la fiesta que transcurrió como cualquier fiesta de una quinceañera. Simplemente ideal.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 45 minutos_

_El espacio tiempo se congeló en el lugar durante un largo tramo de tiempo. La gente no sabía que hacer con su mirada y su gesto de sorpresa. Sí, tal vez nadie estaba preparado para saber que me había enamorado de mi hermana gemela y menos un montón de desconocidos que no tenían ni idea de lo que sentía en ese mismo instante. Escuché un "Es un enfermo" en alguna de las esquinas del salón, levantándome del asiento y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta._

_- Len espera - Negué soltando una risa entre triste y melancólica._

_- No importa... No lo entendéis. Como el 99% del mundo y no importa. A estas alturas de la vida me da exactamente lo mismo - Abrí la puerta y salí, la psicóloga fue tras de mi y el bullicio se hizo en la habitación inmediatamente. Comentarios dolorosos que ni siquiera me atrevo a repetir._

_Su manos se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca haciéndome detener la marcha bruscamente. _

_- Espera! puedo ayudarte. Esto solo se trata de una confusión Len, los sentimientos que tienen hacia ella son... - _

_- Fraternales? - Concluí como si hubiese leído su mente. - Lo que siento por ella no existe? y... y.. en realidad se trata de la relación Mellizo/Melliza que a veces puede ser mal interpretada porque poseen una conexión distinta a un hermano o hermana normal y que nadie puede explicar ni tampoco comprender? - Eran las frases de siempre. Todos los psicólogos por lo que habíamos pasado cuando papá lo descubrió, decían exactamente lo mismo. Ella mantuvo su rostro sereno, tentada a asentir pero resistiendo el impulso y simplemente manteniéndose callada. Solté su agarre con un brusco movimiento mientras negaba lentamente. - No... lo que siento por ella es real y tangible. Y... podría amarla hasta cansarme pero no puedo. No puedo porque se ha rendido, ha cogido sus cosas, me ha tirado nuestros anillos a la cara y se ha largado. No me escribe, no me llama, si la llamo no me contesta... - En algún punto había empezado a hablar atropelladamente. Paré cuando los recuerdos masoquistas empezaron a hacerme daño nuevamente e hice un gesto dando la conversación por terminada. Oí mi nombre de sus labios una vez más cuando me giré para irme, pero este se perdió en el eco del pasillo mientras mi figura desaparecía tras la puerta principal._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 46 minutos_

_Mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared aprisionado por el de Clarisse, haciéndome ahogar un quejido por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. _

_- Papá! papá! - chilló llamando refuerzos. - Que se escapa por aquí! - me miró con un gesto muy enfadado, entornando sus ojos. - Mira que eres idiota. Y yo pensando que ibas a elegir algunas ventanas que no estábamos vigilando. - Farfulló para si misma con un tono suficiente para que le oyese y sin preocuparse demasiado por que lo hiciera._

_- Clarisse suéltame - Añadí pero ella no cedió. Y no lo haría, porque para empezar la idea de que estuviese allí había sido meramente suya._

_- Ya estoy, ya estoy... joder, menuda carrera me he pegado, ¿no podías escaparte por mi puerta? que ella tiene mas condición física que yo - Se quejó Marco, un hombre joven y viejo al mismo tiempo, sobrepasando los 40 por uno o dos años. Jamás había querido confirmarlo y cada vez que celebramos su cumpleaños nos vemos obligados a poner solo 40 velas, por si acaso. _

_Eran los gerentes del bar donde trabajábamos los tres. En total contándolos a ellos eramos 8 empleados además del jefe principal. Él era el de la pasta, Marco el de las ideas y bueno... Clarisse era hija del segundo y sobrina del primero así que era algo así como una especie de co-propietaria por derecho._

_La diferencia de edad entre ambos es bastante corta. Se llevan menos de 17 años. Clarisse es lo que se dice "un error de juventud". Te enamoras de alguien locamente, la quieres hasta el cansancio y por fuerzas desconocidas del destino 9 meses después viene al mundo un niño._

_Su madre murió cuando ella tenia 3 años. Marco es quizá la única persona del lugar que podría entender lo que siento desde que Rin se fue. Que sabe lo que es querer a alguien hasta el borde de la locura; y también sabe lo que es perderle en un leve instante. Es un poco inmaduro, hace comentarios extraños en momentos inadecuados, se lía a hablar de cosas de fútbol cuando empezó narrando un cuento sobre pescados... pero si alguien tenía la respuesta a una pregunta, ese era él._

_- aaah los años de experiencia Len. Cuando tengas mi edad sabrás todas las cosas que yo se. Ya sea porque las aprendes por experiencia propia, o porque las aprendes de las experiencias de los demás. Y créeme, como camarero de un bar tan popular como el nuestro, tendrás mucha información sobre las experiencias de los demás - Fueron las palabras que me dijo un par de semanas después de que le conociera. _

_De eso hace ya mas de 4 años._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 47 minutos_

_Aquel bar era como una enorme familia. Sin embargo como todo, la gente tiene cosas que ocultar, nadie juzgaba a nadie porque todos eramos amigos. A nadie le importa lo que has hecho antes de estar donde estás ahora, porque el pasado es algo que está en el ayer, y que no debería atormentar a la gente constantemente. _

_El jefe es un caso a parte, es majo... pero es un caso a parte. Viene de vez en cuando a ver como va todo y Marco y Clarisse son los únicos que entienden los bipolares cambios de humor de este que en un minuto está contento y 2 después gritándole a un gato callejero por osar mirar la puerta del local._

_Cada uno con sus cosas raras._

_- Vuelve dentro Len - Dijo Clarisse con ese tono de 'Como no me obedezcas te meto una leche'. Negué. Vi su mano alzarse limitándome a girar la cara y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó._

_- ¿Por que? - La voz de Marco resonó en mi cabeza, su mano cerraba en la muñeca de su hija, deteniendo en alto el golpe que tenía destino a mi mejilla._

_- ¿Como que por que? es idiota! no hay mas explicación posible - Chilló ella un poco enfadada. Y es que era la primera que había soportado todas mis idioteces... pero cuando estuve a punto de hacer una estupidez, como lo era cortarme las venas con el cuchillo jamonero... fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 48 minutos_

_No hubo necesidad de una respuesta. Aquellos que antes estaban en la sala conmigo empezaron a salir. Uno a uno, cuchicheando. Len esto... len esto otro... "Es un cerdo asqueroso" "como puede enamorarse de su gemela? eso es de locos" "shhh, está ahí" "a lo mejor no ha escuchado"_

_Ya... a parte de ser un cerdo asqueroso ahora soy sordo._

_- Tío... - Susurró Marco poniendo su mano en mi hombro y apretando como solo él sabe hacerlo; con fuerza de más. - Ignórales, ellos que sabrán? - _

_- Eh tu! zorra inmunda! - Y esa era la voz de Clarisse. La experta metiéndose en líos. La que sacaba a un borracho corriendo del Bar solo con una de sus intimidantes miradas. - Porque no vas a un bar y te dejas meter todo lo que te... - En realidad fue un impulso eso de saltarle encima y cubrirle la boca antes de que terminara de soltar la burrada que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Ella no sabía controlarse, apreciaba la sinceridad de sus palabras pero... joder, a veces eran demasiado bordes, bruscas y muchas cosas más._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 49 minutos_

_Las mujeres se fueron tras indignarse un poco. Muchas de ellas recayeron 3 días después, aunque diga lo que diga... aguantaron mas que yo._

_- Montón de Gilipollas. Vamonos a casa anda... - _

_Subimos al coche, lo arrancó y nos perdimos los 3 en el horizonte camino a los edificios de la calle principal de Westminster, con el tictac de mi corazón latiendo otras 60 veces, dando el aviso de que había pasado otro minuto más en el que Rin, no había vuelto a casa._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 50 minutos_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

- Eh! Len - Marco le llamaba. El susodicho se giró. Era otoño, Rin le esperaba en casa y habían pasado casi 15 meses desde que se fugaron juntos. Las cosas al principio no iban bien porque su padre había hecho lo imposible para que así fuera. Aún así, siempre hay gente a la que un magnate multimillonario no puede llegar, y ellos habían corrido con la suerte de encontrar a esa gente. El rubio arrugó la nariz con un gesto de la mano, limpiando frenéticamente las mesas y subiendo las sillas de dos en dos hasta que casi se medio deja ciego con una de las patas de estas. - joder chico para un poco! -

- Que son las 8! - Exclamó el rubio con la mano en la ceja donde se había dado de lleno. Clarisse levantó una mano mostrando cinco dedos y una sonrisa de superioridad. - Bueno si, faltan 5 minutos aún pero son las casi 8 -

- Pero espera hombre, que hemos comprado un regalo para ti y para tu esposa -

Esa es una larga historia. Bueno, tal vez podamos resumirla en poco lo suficiente. Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine... viven juntos, se quieren con locura y como es de esperar, la gente hace preguntas. Las experiencias con sus amigos, aquellos que sabían que eran gemelos y se enteraron de lo que sentían el uno por el otro no fueron satisfactorias, para que engañarnos, fueron un completo desastre. Cuando nuevos amigos llegaron, desconociendo la mitad de sus vidas, optaron por el camino mas simple... ¿Quien es Len Kagamine? "Es mi marido" ¿Quien es Rin Kagamine? "es mi esposa". La gente siempre se sorprendía con esas respuestas, no solo por el parecido evidente entre ellos dos sino porque además por entonces apenas rozaban los 18 años.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿pero estáis majaras? - Soltó Len negando, reacio a recibirlo pero le hicieron encerrona y no pudo escapar por ninguna parte.

- Eh, que no es una bomba nuclear ni nada por el estilo - Marco sacó del bolsillo una caja pequeña de color turquesa, levemente ovalada en la parte superior y con un lazo muy fino alrededor - Anda ábrelo - Eso hizo. Dos anillos había en el interior, en oro puro totalmente lisos. Esos mismos anillos que tienen todos los matrimonios del mundo. Era lo único que a su perfecta coartada les faltaba, no podían permitírselos, eran carisímos.

Len se olvido de respirar un instante.

- Hemos visto que no tenéis anillos - Soltó Clarisse tras un momento de silencio. - Si sois marido y mujer deberíais tener unos, no os parece? - El chico siguió sin responder. Cualquier cosa que dijera, en caso de que estuvieran sondeando su historia, le delataría.

Su primera reacción fue girar la caja de los anillos para echarle un vistazo, tampoco es que perdiera mucho si lo hacía pero en el momento en el que los vió mas de cerca, notó algo que todavía no había visto desde la lejanía.

_Rin - Mi Alma Gemela - 27/12  
Len - Mi Alma Gemela - 27/12  
_

Len cerró la caja estampandola contra el pecho de Marco, negando de inmediato sin siquiera atreverse a mirarle directamente.

- Esto tiene que haberte costado un ojo de la cara - Intentó no atropellar las palabras al hablar, mientras la voz de Adelbert, el cocinero, sonaba en la estancia diciendo que lo habían comprado entre todos por lo cual, les había costado nada y menos.

Marco intentó recuperar la cajita de entre las manos del rubio al que en ese momento solo se le venían a la cabeza maneras de salir corriendo de allí y fugarse a Timbuctú. Eran sus amigos... maldita sea eran los únicos amigos que le quedaban, después de que el resto les mirase como bichos raros cuando salió a la luz lo que sentía por su gemela. Clarisse puso su mano sobre las suyas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

- Hace mucho tiempo, mi abuela me contó una historia. En la cultura Egipcia, las sacerdotisas de Neith e Isis, creían que mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que no existe nadie que pueda recordar esa época claramente, en el mundo las personas no eran personas sino almas. Pero un día, un alma corrupta por la crueldad del otro mundo dividió todas las almas en dos y creó a los humanos, condenados siempre a buscar la otra mitad que les pertenecía... que les hacía seres completos -

- Sin embargo, también creían en la reencarnación - Continuó Marco con la historia de su hija, pasandole a esta un brazo sobre sus hombros. - Así que los humanos nacían y morían buscando a su alma gemela, pero ese trozo de alma, cuando su cuerpo ya no le servía, se trasladaba a otro mas joven y continuaba intentándolo. Sin embargo siempre ha habido un ser superior allí arriba... o llámalo destino, como quieras... -

- Existen almas gemelas que se han encontrado en varias vidas... una y otra vez - La voz de Clarisse volvió a sonar, contando la historia con sentimientos encontrados. - aún así, no han podido ser todo lo felices que se merecen. Han sufrido demasiado separados el uno del otro y ese ser superior o el destino mismo, los hace juntarse... juntarse de un modo en el que se encuentren de inmediato -

- Y es por eso que existen los Gemelos - La sangre del rubio se volvió azul un instante. Retiró sus manos de la enredadera entre las de Marco y Clarisse como si le hubiesen transmitido un millón de voltios de golpe. Retrocedió en total pánico. Lo sabían... lo sabían y en un par de segundos empezarían con lo de siempre, reirse, burlarse, llamarles muchas cosas. En ese mismo instante la cara de Len debería estar en un agobio total, porque por un instante los dos cocineros intentaron sostenerlo creyendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y le echaron aire con uno de los menús mientras el rubio controlaba sus ganas de empezar a hiperventilar.

Todos se miraron entre sí sin que el chico dijera nada, no podía, no tenía nada en la cabeza. Le daba vueltas, le dolía... quería echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño. Estaba un poco harto del rechazo si era sincero porque con ese tipo de rechazo no solo sufría él, también sufría Rin a la que por cierto no le iba tan bien con sus compañeras de trabajo. Mojigatas maestras de pre-escolar.

- Len... - Llamó una voz. Él se alejó por inercia encogiéndose en si mismo todo lo que podía chocando con varias mesas y tirando algunas sillas al suelo por no mirar por donde iba.

- Como lo... Como lo habéis sabido?

- Salis en las noticias a toda hora. Lo sabemos desde hace casi 9 meses. El hospital de los Kagamine es muy famoso por la zona y además...

- Tu padre está todo el rato diciendo que Rin y tú estáis especializándoos en no se que país de Europa - Si, eso último era algo obvio. Por su propio bien y el de toda su empresa, no podía decir a la prensa que sus dos hijos primogénitos, herederos de la fortuna Kagamine y mellizos, se habían fugado a quien sabe donde para poder quererse hasta que llegase el fin del mundo. El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza bastante desesperado, tendrían que irse de nuevo... no aguantarían una segunda tanda de miradas asqueadas, de dolorosos comentarios, de gestos bastante déspotas. Quería salir corriendo, agarrar a Rin y correr hasta que ya no pudieran mas. Llegar a Rusia, a un lugar alejado de la mano de dios donde no hubiese televisión. Donde nadie supiera quienes eran, lo que hacían, de donde venían...

- Len no importa! - Le gritó Marco, haciendole salir de su ensimismamiento de golpe. - No importa si es tu hermana, tu madre, o tu puto reflejo en el espejo! Lo que sientes por ella es real, no es una cosa que te has inventado porque mola hacer cosas raras... - se lio a poner ejemplos con plantas que les da por amanecer un día verdes y al otro amarillas, haciendo que todo el mundo se perdiera a la tercera similitud que intentó encontrar entre lo que decía. - ... por donde iba? ¬¬U -

- por lo de que... mola hacer cosas raras - Dijo Victor, otro de los camareros, con un gesto de 'eres tonto'

- No! por lo de que tu amor es real. A mi no me importa que te hayas enamorado de tu hermana gemela porque antes de saberlo he visto lo que os queréis. He visto como sales corriendo a las 8 en punto para llegar a casa antes que ella, hacerle la cena... como llegas al día siguiente con cara de bobalicón porque te has pasado la noche abrazado a ella. Eso es real, y eso debería importar mucho más que si su sangre y la tuya tienen muchas similitudes en los cronogramas... -

- Cromosomas papá... cromosomas -

- Bueno! esas cosas! ya sabes a lo que me refiero -

Esa misma noche, el rubio dejó los anillos puestos sobre la mesa y cuando Rin los vio creyó que moriría antes de poder terminar de pagarlos.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó, con el corazón en una mano y una mesa separándoles a ambos. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro con las lágrimas abundando en sus mejillas justo segundos antes de que saltara sobre la mesa para llegar hasta él y abrazarse a su cuello como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Si... si quiero casarme contigo - Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, fundiéndose segundos después en un beso que habría durado la eternidad entera si sus pulmones no hubiesen gritado solicitando urgentemente una bocanada de aire.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Dejé la botella en el suelo, era la segunda o tercera que estaba terminando, había perdido la cuenta cuando tropecé con una de las camisas tiradas por el suelo y terminé tumbado boca arriba con el gato pidiendo comida a maullidos escandalosos. Me paré un par de veces intentando mantener el equilibrio por los pasillos lo justo y necesario como para llegar a la cocina y darle de comer._

_- A ver si me dejas en paz de una puta vez - Solté arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol que tenía en la sangre, ganándome un mordisco por parte de mi mascota que antes era "nuestra"._

_Salí de nuevo dejándome caer en el sillón del salón boca abajo, con la mano izquierda delante de mi rostro jugando con los dos anillos de matrimonio que ostentaba mi dedo anular. Lo primero que se quitó antes de irse de casa fue el anillo, soltando tras esto un borde "Que quede muy claro, que eres el peor error que he cometido en mi vida" desapareciendo por la puerta con sus maletas. Así que suponiendo que en realidad nunca nos habíamos casado de verdad, ese gesto de tirar el anillo contra la mesa soltando esas palabras había sido algo así como un acta de divorcio que yo no había firmado..._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 58 minutos_

_Hiciera lo que hiciera solo conseguía sentirme peor. Beber, tirarme de un puente, cortarme las venas. Me pasaba la vida preguntándome que había hecho mal. A lo mejor no la quise suficiente, pero no podía quererla mas. Si humanamente hubiera sido capaz de quererla mucho más lo habría hecho. Porque no concibo mi vida sin ella, porque ella siempre ha estado allí._

_Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos cuando lo único que vi fue imágenes de Rin, suspiré haciendo memoria del montón de cosas bonitas que habíamos vivido juntos._

_- ¿Como puedo ser su peor error? - Susurré tras varios minutos en los que me dediqué masoquistamente a recordarla, su textura, su piel, sus labios, la calidez de su cuerpo en invierno bajo las sábanas, las palabras de ánimo, los abrazos porque sí, los momentos de egocentrismo en los que reclamaba mi entera atención..._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 23 horas y 59 minutos_

_Los latidos de mi corazón ya no tenían sentido. Ya no tenía motivo para acelerarse, para detenerse... ya no estaba ella para volverme loco el pulso y hacer latir a mi corazón de un modo desbocado. Ya no estaban sus sonrisas, sus te quiero, sus palabras, sus lo siento... sus caricias y gestos... su adorable sentimiento de vergüenza cuando mis colegas le hacían preguntas indecentes y estaba yo delante..._

_Ya no habrían mas llegadas tardes al bar porque pasábamos de largo en la ducha queriéndonos hasta que el tiempo se hacía casi eterno._

_...11 Meses, 30 días, 24 Horas y 0 Minutos._

_Lo que traducido al idioma normal sería: 12 Meses. Todo un año acaba de pasar y sigo sin ella. Echándola de menos hasta límites que ni siquiera podría describir. _

_Y de mis ojos salieron un montón de lágrimas que no pude contener. Mi alma estaba llegando al máximo, mi corazón ya no resistía seguir latiendo cuando ya no tenía sentido hacerlo... en ese mismo momento habría vendido mi alma al diablo por volver a verla un mísero segundo._

_Entonces la puerta sonó... y la voz del diablo se escuchó al otro lado, fuerte, clara, decidida... nítida._

_- Len... ábreme... - Era la voz de mi padre_

_- LÁRGATE! - Grité. Papá tiene una habilidad que nadie mas que yo conoce... y la conozco porque solo la usa conmigo. _

_Si dejo que me hable... habré perdido y haré todo lo que le de la gana que haga._

_- No... tengo que hablar contigo. Voy a hacerte una oferta... e incluso dejaré que vuelvas a casa con nosotros... - _

_- NO QUIERO TU ESTÚPIDO DINERO! - Me levanté del sillón enfadado avanzando hasta la puerta y soltándole un golpe a esta. Tal vez no sea cierto que aquella habilidad la usaba solo conmigo. Rin se fue... y aún quiero creer que no fue por su propia voluntad. - NO QUIERO NADA QUE PUEDAS OFRECERME! - _

_Todo se calmó un momento, casi creí que se había marchado cuando una fotografía se deslizó por debajo de la puerta. Me agaché... la recogí... la giré... _

_Era Rin... estaba mas guapa que nunca o tal vez era el efecto de no haberla visto en tanto tiempo. Su cabello había crecido y ahora lo tenía por debajo de la cintura, había ganado un poco de peso comparado con el que tenía cuando estábamos juntos y... parecía mucho mas feliz. Porque sonreía de lado a lado... y le brillaban los ojos de esa manera en la que parece que todo saldrá bien aunque en ese justo instante vayamos todos a morir._

_- Antes de que cometieras la estupidez de marcharte de casa, te conformabas con estar a su lado, desayunar en la misma habitación que ella, dormir a 10 pasos de distancia... - La voz del diablo resonó de nuevo desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, menos tocarla... - Mi dedo se deslizó por la cara de la foto sintiendo un corrientazo dentro del pecho. Era lo mas cerca que estaría de ella nunca... porque acaba de darme cuenta de que no iba a volver; nadie en su sano juicio reemplazaría esa sonrisa por mi._

_Abrí la puerta lentamente, tan lentamente que las bisagras sonaron al hacerlo, como en una película de terror dos segundos antes de que aparezca el monstruo y/o asesino para acabar con todo el mundo. Posé mi vista en el carísimo traje de mi padre y fui subiendo hasta encontrarme su mirada que seguía tan decepcionada como siempre, porque para mi nunca han habido otro tipo de miradas. Para él, también soy su peor error. Aunque de un modo completamente distinto._

_- ¿Por que quieres que vuelva? - Susurré de un modo ahogado, apretando la foto contra mi pecho de modo inconsciente, como si estuviera protegiéndola de algo de lo que no necesita ser protegida. _

_- Porque tu madre te quiere de vuelta en casa y concuerdo con ella en que no tienes necesidad de seguir viviendo como un mendigo - _

_La conversación duró poco más. Había olvidado mi regla de no dejarle hablar y ahora estaba sentado en una limusina de 6 puertas, con chófer delante, mini bar en el centro, asientos de cuero, aire acondicionado y mi padre... camino a la Mansion Kagamine en las afueras de la ciudad. Una mansión de mas de 20 habitaciones, 50 personas sirviendo... y un jardín tan grande que podría hacerse un campo de fútbol en él._

_Y 12 meses, 0 días, 1 hora y 33 minutos después de que Rin se marchara de mi vida, fui tan masoquista como aceptar dar un paso atrás y regresar a los tiempos donde podía limitarme a verla pasar por delante como si fuese lo que es, solo mi hermana... como si no existiera para mi... como si mi corazón no latiese solo por ella..._

_Masoquista... Una risa resonó en la limusina mientras seguíamos avanzando por las calles con mi mirada puesta en el cristal tintado... eso no era masoquista; eso era simple y directamente un atentado contra un ya de por sí destruido corazón. Era aceptar haber perdido la guerra definitivamente tras infinidad de torturantes batallas que ahora no habían valido la pena._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**Tal y como prometí en el nuevo fic ¡aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de ¿Que nos ha pasado?. El primero después de una eterna espera. **

**Esta historia está casi terminada, espero que consiga dejar de tenerla "casi terminada" y terminarla antes de que llegue a publicar el número de capítulos que tengo escritos XD así no os hago sufrir tanto (porque me he pasado y lo siento de verdad).**

**Las cosas se ponen calientes, pronto tendrá que convivir con la mujer que ama pero que le odia. ¿Como lo llevará? ¿Queréis averiguarlo? pues hacedme feliz *_*. Los reviews hacen feliz a los escritores porque así se dan cuenta de que sus esfuerzos no han sido en vano *_***

**Primero que nada, gracias a los que esperasteis el montón de tiempo que os he dejado colgados.**

**Y segundo, Fans de aviones de papel, como ya dije en mi nuevo fic, tengo continuación!. Espero tenerla pronto para reducir vuestra agobiante espera y retomar la marcha porque sinceramente, ese es fic del que hasta ahora me siento mas orgullosa. Ya veréis jojojo.**

**Besitos gemelosos para todos (que son mas bonitos *_*)**


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPITULO II**

Cuando Len bajó del coche al llegar a la mansión Kagamine, su madre fue la primera en tirarsele encima, abrazándole y llorando como una magdalena; las voces de algunos de los empleados de la casa se oían animadas de tener al joven amo de vuelta.

- Mi pequeño Len, mi pequeño Len... mami te ha echado tanto de menos - era lo único que repetía mientras en lo alto de las escaleras, justo en la entrada de la puerta, la mirada de Rin Kagamine se posaba sobre su gemelo.

Conectaron un instante, de ese modo en el que siempre lo hacían y jamás habrían podido explicar. Hacía un año que no se veían, el chico contuvo la respiración un segundo, lo suficiente para entender sin gestos ni palabras lo poco que ella le había echado de menos.

Rin chistó a modo de desprecio, girándose sobre si misma y entrando en la casa, ordenando a la criada no despertarla por estupideces.

Y es que eso era ahora Len Kagamine para ella... una estupidez.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores. Si se cruzaban por el pasillo ella seguía su camino, si desayunaban juntos hacía como que no existía, si le pillaba espiándola le soltaba un "patético" antes de cerrar la ventana, la puerta o entrar en casa... dependiendo del lugar en el que estuviese.

Por lo demás, todo estaba en casa igual que cuando se había marchado. Su habitación con el montón de chucherías regadas por todas partes, su madre con la manía de estar pendiente de él cada minuto del día, con su padre ignorando deliberadamente lo que hacía salvo cuando se trataba de las típicas cosas para las que necesita mirarte con decepción... los mismos sirvientes, las mismas cortinas, las mismas decoraciones y fotografías.

- Len - El chico se detuvo en el pasillo girándose con algo de lentitud. Había sido la voz de Rin, la reconocería aunque estuviera ciego y en el último lugar del mundo que ella pisaría. - Papá quiere verte en su despacho - Dicho esto se fue, como si la sola idea de seguir respirando el mismo aire que su hermano la corrompiera por dentro.

El tardó un montón de tiempo en entrar a dicho lugar. No es que no lo encontrara, tuviera miedo o algo similar. A estas alturas del paseo estaba mas que seguro de que no volvería a sentir jamás como una persona normal. Era porque simple y llanamente no le daba la gana. Cada vez que había pisado ese despacho las cosas habían empeorado. Cuando le prometieron, cuando prometieron a Rin, cuando se enteró de lo que sentían mutuamente, y de que habían dejado el psicólogo... cuando intentó mandarle a china y a Rin a timbuctú.

- Donde estabas? llevo un buen rato buscándote - El chico hizo una leve mueca sin añadir nada, posando su vista en la despampanante mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio de su padre, que dos segundos después con un gesto que no admitía réplica, le ofreció asiento. - Esta es Meiko Haigo, no se si la recuerdas -

-_ recordarla? está medio loca, es super sexy, está muy buena y es una puta zorra y no precisamente en el sentido insultante de la palabra. _- Pensó relamiéndose los labios un poco por inercia haciendo reír a la pelirroja con ese simple gesto.

- Por lo que veo si que se acuerda de mi - Añadió a modo de broma que por supuesto no entendió mas que su veterano ex-alumno, ya que Meiko Haigo, esa despampanante pelirroja, era la directora de él facultad de medicina donde él estudiaba y en realidad, todos los kagamine estudiaban.

- En efecto. Y está aquí para... hablar contigo - Hizo un movimiento con su mano dándole vía libre a la mujer para decir todo lo que tuviese que decir, mientras esta se tomó su tiempo, ubicándose sensualmente en el asiento, cruzando sus piernas con lentitud procurando rozar la pierna de Len al hacerlo, esbozando una sonrisa muy sugerente.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que has vuelto a casa y echaba de menos un alumno tan brillante como tu - Comenzó, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el posa brazos y su mentón en el dorso de la misma mano. - Así que me encantaría re-admitirte y podemos acoplar las clases para que termines el segundo año en la mitad de tiempo y te unas al tercero en calendario normal - El silencio se hizo en la sala a pesar de que los dos adultos esperaban una pronta respuesta de Len, entusiasmado ante la idea de ser admitido en la universidad una segunda vez y sin represalias como lo sería la obvia de empezar desde 0 dado que su educación se había interrumpido a mitad de curso.

- ¿Hay algún "pero"? - Meiko miró al señor Kagamine con un gesto de no haberse esperado esa respuesta ni en un millón de años.

- Vaya... si que ha cambiado en los últimos 4 años. - Comentó sorprendida, haciendo un gesto con su mano. - Solo un examen. Si sacas la nota que quiero ver en él, me valdrá. Te mandaré los temarios que se incluyen si decides aceptar - El rubio terminó por asentir sin añadir nada más. - Entonces te veo en dos semanas. - La mujer sonrío pasando su mano por la mejilla de este a modo de despedida. - Hasta luego señor Kagamine, siempre es un placer verle - le guiñó el ojo al hombre mayor antes de salir del despacho y posteriormente de la casa.

- Deberías recordar lo que es ser un caballero Len - El susodicho se levantó de la silla sin añadir nada al respecto, ni tan siquiera un gesto de despedida, avanzando hacia la puerta siendo detenido por un llamado autoritario de su padre. - Si no apruebas ese examen me pensaré lo de que te vayas otra vez - La puerta se abrió de golpe dando a paso a una madre muy enfada.

- ¿Que has dicho Nichollas? - El hombre retrocedió en su silla por inercia. - Repítemelo a la cara! -

- ¡Emelinda, esto no es asunto tuyo! - Se defendió él, saliendose por la tangente.

- ¡PERDONA? ¿Que no es asunto mío? Claro que es asunto mío. ¡SI ES MI HIJO! - Len salió del despacho sin importarle demasiado la pelea que se inició entre sus padres respecto a su futuro. Eso era muy común en casa porque cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él afectaba a su madre de primera mano, y además su padre la usaría para fastidiar todo lo que pudiese. A estas alturas esas reacciones le daban lo mismo.

- ¿Que pasa? - Se encogió de hombros como única respuesta cuando su cabeza no fue capaz de procesar con rapidez que era Rin quien preguntaba, mientras subía las escaleras directo hacia su habitación cerrando de un portazo y reprimiendo el impulso de abrir la puerta otra vez para poder contestarle como una persona normal, no como una persona a la que le importa una mierda el mundo.

_Las cosas tardaron mas de 5 meses en estabilizarse. Los que padecieron el error mas grande que cometimos Rin y yo (desde su perspectiva claro está), no conseguían acostumbrarse a vernos juntos otra vez. Pero juntos en el sentido normal de la palabra. Somos familia, somos hermanos, desde que somos críos vamos juntos a todos los eventos de mi padre aunque si de él dependiera se la llevaría solamente a ella. _

_Muchos de mis amigos volvieron a hablarme pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Les detestaba. Si para empezar hubieran sido tan majos cuando les necesité en su momento, seguramente no habría tenido que irme, no me habría muerto de hambre, Rin no se habría cansado de mí y seguiríamos juntos. Hablando hipotéticamente claro está. Porque es posible que todo vaya mas allá de lo que siquiera puedo comprender, incluso con mi alto coeficiente intelectual._

_Eso quizá no os lo he contado antes, pero yo siempre he ido dos cursos por delante. Cuando tenía 17 años y estaba a punto de irme de casa, acababa de terminar el primer año de medicina y estaba empezando el segundo. Rin por el contrario estaba terminando el bachillerato todavía, aunque se colaba en mi facultad cada vez que le daba la gana con la excusa de lo mucho que me añoraba._

_La familia Kagamine es poderosa en el país por muchos motivos. Es antiquísima y por ende enorme. Hoy en día no quedamos muchos Kagamine de apellido, pero si revisas los árboles genealógicos del país entero, encontrarás que al menos el 50% de las familias están relacionadas con la mia. Otro de los motivos es por los negocios de mi padre. Existen varias ramas alternas a los Kagamine que manejan una empresa de cada emporio. El jefe de hospitales, que es mi padre. El de la refinería, que es el tío Roderick. El director de cine, que es mi tía Juliet y su marido quien es el que se encarga de las empresas multinacionales Kagamine. Por último, en el país, no existe ningún hospital que no esté a nombre de mi padre._

_Como familia antigua que somos, los Kagamine de apellido estamos obligados a estudiar medicina. Rin incluida. Cuando yo volví a casa mi madre me contó que había tenido que terminar el último año de bachiller en esos cursos express para adultos antes de ingresar en la escuela de medicina en donde para variar, como a todos los Kagamine del mundo, la recibieron encantados. Ese año ella también estaba en segundo, era raro tenerla como compañera de clases, siempre había estado dos cursos por debajo._

_- ¿Ya no os habláis nunca? - Me había dedicado la mayor parte del descanso a estudiar, mientras mi prima delante de mi intentaba comer. Negué. Ella suspiró. - Mejor. Por si acaso recaéis. ¿no crees? - No contesté. Odiaba la manía que había tomado toda la familia por creer que lo que sentimos Rin y yo en su momento el uno por el otro, era algún tipo de enfermedad. Pero para variar, tenía prohibido opinar al respecto._

* * *

Iba hablando consigo mismo intentando memorizar el montón de información que tenía en sus manos sobre la toxicología. Pasaba las notas una y otra vez sin necesidad si quiera de comprobar que estaba en lo correcto porque estaba perfectamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto se vio arrastrado a un armario donde Rin le hizo shhh tras reprimir un grito de auxilio que le salió en lo mas hondo de su ser.

- Tienes que dejar de pegarme esos tirones - Se quejó en un susurro. Ella se rió acercando su cuerpo al suyo hasta que ambos chocaron contra la pared y se fundieron en un beso, al mismo tiempo que las notitas de Len caían por el suelo y se desperdigaban.

- ¿Que tal si cada vez que te de un susto de muerte te robo un beso? - Su voz sonaba bastante sugerente y aunque era el tipo de voz que ella suele usar para con él, seguía sin acostumbrarse.

- ¿Para que? ¿para que te pases la vida asustándome?. Prefiero que no tengas motivos para robarme un beso, sinceramente me gusta que mi corazón siga sano de infartos - Volvieron a besarse. A sus 16 años llevaban juntos mas de dos años, pero todo lo que sentían había dado un vuelco de 180º en la fugaz semana en la que sus padres se fueron de viaje y les dejaron solos en casa hará poco menos de 3 meses. Desde entonces los besos eternos de por las mañanas no les bastaban; desde entonces la necesidad de estar juntos era cada vez mas grande. - Rin, tengo que estudiar - Intentó detenerla cuando las ligeras manos de su melliza se deslizaban sobre los botones de su camisa desabrochándolos con gran rapidez. Ella se limitaba a negar continuando con su labor.

- Y yo. Pero no quiero estudiar mas. Déjame - Se detuvo cuando sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de su mellizo sabiendo que iba totalmente en serio. Se acercaban los exámenes de final de curso y para empezar, ella debía aprobarlos a toda costa o repetiría curso. - No se me da bien la biología vale? - Bufó molesta, un poco por haber sido detenida y otro poco ante el odio que tenía por dicha materia. - No soy tan lista como tú -

- ¿Te ayudo a estudiar un rato? - La chica suspiró como si la idea de estudiar juntos no le hiciera mucha gracia, porque si de ella dependiera ahora mismo haría cosas con él que serían incluso inmorales. Terminó por asentir, de todos modos el chico insistiría hasta que le dijese que sí.

Salieron del armario primero uno asegurándose de que no había nadie y luego el otro, pateando dentro las notas de Len donde tenía los apuntes separados por importancia y por colores pero que como habían terminado en el suelo ahora habían perdido todo el significado y debería ordenarlos de nuevo; cosa que ya haría mas tarde.

Entraron en la sala de estudio junto a la habitación de Rin. Habían libros por todas partes, las estanterías estaban mas vacías que las de una tienda de mangas y a duras penas se podía ver el suelo. Un ambiente distinto a la sala de Len donde todo estaba en su lugar salvo por el desorden principal donde estudiaba que no abarcaba mas de una mesa.

- Esto está hecho una pocilga - Habló tan lentamente que por un momento pareció que sus palabras eran una especie de riña.

- ¿Vas a ponerme a limpiar? - Gruñó la melliza. Porque si algo le molestaba mas que estudiar era limpiar.

- No - Soltó Len tan impetuosamente ante semejante estupidez. - Coge el libro de ciencias y vamos a la mía -

Rin lanzó su libro al suelo completamente irritada después de más de dos horas haciendo brincar a Len de la sorpresa. No habían avanzado mucho, se pasaba mas tiempo confundiendo los lugares de los huesos que memorizando sus nombres.

- ¡¿Esto es una estupidez. Para que quiero yo saber los puñeteros nombres de los huesos? ¡¿A mi que coño me importa como se llaman? - Chilló lloriqueando sin darse cuenta y enfadándose al descubrirlo limpiándose las lágrimas con fastidio.

- Eso sería inútil si fueras a ser ... historiadora. Pero vas a ser médico, de todos modos tarde o temprano vas a tener que aprenderlos - Intentó calmarla sin demasiado énfasis porque como hubiese violado su espacio vital en ese instante lo mismo lo siguiente que lanzaba al suelo de la furia era a él.

- ¿Que pasa? - Nichollas entró en la habitación alertado por los gritos de su hija. Len simplemente se encogió de hombros. Si bien por entonces su relación con su padre aún no había sufrido el declive en el que estaban en la actualidad tras enterarse de lo que sentían mutuamente, tampoco es como que les fuera divinamente.

- Detesto los huesos. - Soltó Rin haciendo un gesto con sus manos. - No. Ellos me detestan a mi! - Su padre rodó los ojos ante lo melodramática que parecía en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Quieres dejar estudiar a tu hermana? - Pidió calmadamente mirando a su hijo menor que hizo una pequeña mueca. - O ayúdale, que los huesos te los sabes no? - Len asintió encogiéndose otra vez.

- En eso estamos, pero ya te digo que me odian - Su padre se acercó hacia ella para poner una mano sobre su cabeza y besar su frente.

- El hueso frontal es donde papi te da besos. ¿Te acordarás de eso al menos? - Una parte de ella se esclareció repentinamente.

- Creo que sí. - Ya había memorizado uno. Le quedaban rubio por el contrario seguía la conversación como el vaivén de un reloj.

- Tenemos que salir. ¿Vienes o te quedas? - La pregunta iba expresamente para Len.

- Me quedo. - Rin empezó a saltar tirando de la camisa de Nichollas.

- Yo yo, papi llévame a mi - Él se negó ipso facto.

- Tu tienes que estudiar - La desinfló en un instante.

- Len también tiene que estudiar - Se quejó infantilmente.

- Pero él es... - Nichollas se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que llamar sutilmente "tonto" a uno de sus hijos no era buena idea. Tardó mucho tiempo pensando en una palabra que no fuera "mas listo" chascando sus dedos al encontrarla. - Se le da mejor estudiar -

- Ya claro, y yo soy tonta verdad? - Hizo un puchero conmoviendo a su padre hasta el punto de que le regalase un abrazo.

- No eres tonta vida mía. Solo... - Se pasó otro buen rato buscando la palabra adecuada. - Menos entendida - Len carraspeó ocultando una risa que le salió delo mas hondo de su ser provocando un suspiro de Rin.

- Nos quedamos solitos entonces? - Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, ya no le sonaban tan malas.

- Volveremos antes de media noche. Os queremos - Los mellizos respondieron con un "y nosotros a vosotros" conforme el señor Kagamine salía de la habitación y posteriormente de la mansión con su mujer que dedicó al menos 10 de los 50 minutos que tenía para estar lista, en abrazar a Len como despedida hasta que se le cayeron los brazos.

Rin suspiró cuando los ruidos cesaron y se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio.

- Una tarde a solas y tenemos que gastarla estudiando - Refunfuñó por lo bajo. Len hinchó sus mejillas con algo de aire, pasándolo de un lado a otro durante un rato antes de tomar la mano de Rin y salir de la sala de estudio metiéndola en su habitación. Ella sintió el corazón acelerarse cuando por un leve instante creyó que dejarían de estudiar un rato porque sus prioridades habían cambiado.

El rubio puso su dedo sobre la frente de ella una vez estaban parados en un lateral de la cama y con mucha suavidad infringió algo de fuerza haciéndola sentarse y rebotar un par de veces por la fuerza creada cuando ella simplemente, se dejó caer.

- ¿como se llamaba? - Eso sacó a Rin de su ensoñación.

- ¿quien? - Se puso bizca para intentar ver el dedo de Len que señalaba su frente. - El hueso frontal - Bajó la mano y oprimió parte de un lateral del pecho llegando a la cintura. - El... esternón! - Len suspiró. Era la décima o centésima vez que le decía que el esternón estaba mas arriba. - No suspires! - Empezó a irritarse nuevamente. Si bien el agobio era en parte porque no daba pie con bola, la otra parte incluso más grande era culpa de los suspiros de Len que llevaba horas intentando explicarle lo de los huesos y ella no había pillado ni uno solo. Básicamente le estaba aburriendo, ¡y ella no quería aburrirle!

Entonces repentinamente, el chico apoyó una de sus rodillas a lado de sus caderas llevando su frente contra la de ella para echarla hacia atrás, quedando su espalda contra el colchón y el cuerpo de su mellizo suspendido sobre ella. Su corazón empezó a bombear mas sangre de la necesaria cuando los labios del rubio se acercaron a ella rozando los suyos. Se elevó un poco buscándolos para besarle con ansias sintiendo un leve mordisco en su mentón que la hizo abrir los ojos. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran terriblemente lentos, como si cualquier movimiento brusco provocara la ruptura de la burbuja en la que estaban y que Len no se podía permitir romper, al ser el eslabón mas frágil.

- ¿Como se llama? - Parecía totalmente desconcertada y entonces el rubio la mordió nuevamente en el mismo lugar.

- No lo se - Procuraba no jadear, hace rato que había perdido el control de sus pulmones que pedían aire a gritos desbocados.

- Maxilar... - Ayudó él.

- Inferior - Len asintió antes de besarla de modo apasionado pero muy corto; tan corto que cuando se separó Rin se reincorporó nuevamente buscando sus labios pero él los esquivó. Terminó sentado sobre su abdomen con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, llevando las manos a la camisa para tirar de ella hacia arriba y sacársela por completo. Esta vez fue recorriendo el lugar desde el maxilar hasta su pecho, depositando otro beso en un punto específico.

- ¿Y este como se llama? - También tenía serios problemas para controlar su respiración.

- Ese... ese... - Ahogaba, sintiendo un leve impulso de doblarse hacia atrás cuando sintió la respiración de Len en su piel como si quemase. - El... ese es el... esternon - Len sonrió orgulloso y volvió a besarla en los labios igual que la primera vez que acertó.

Empezaba a pillar de que iba todo esto. Él iba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo grabando sus besos en él, para que ella los recordara junto con los nombres de los huesos ubicados en esa misma parte; si acertaba le daba un beso de premio. Tenían aún 203 huesos por delante.

Suspiró sumergida en un placer abrumador, y sin siquiera dudarlo supo que iba a enloquecer antes de los primeros 100... o 50 tal vez.

* * *

_Si era sincero conmigo mismo, aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de que ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, de que no me hablaba mas de lo justa y obligatoriamente necesario, de que ahora despertaba a 20 pasos de mi y yo tenía prohibido acercarme si quiera a su habitación._

_Los problemas con el alcohol no fueron en aumento pero tampoco disminuyeron, era mas fácil enfrentarse al hecho de que ya no existía para ella cuando bebía, que cuando era plenamente consciente de ello._

_Si le dolía la cabeza tenía prohibido preguntar por ella, si se pinchaba un dedo tenía prohibido ir a curarla, si se caía a levantarla, si lloraba a consolarla. Cualquier cosa de esas estaba prohibida para mi._

_Me pasaba la vida exhalando suspiros cada vez que intentaba recuperar el aire que ella me sacaba con tan solo dedicarse un instante a pasarme por delante; de un lado a otro, como si me torturara voluntariamente dejando sus cosas donde no debía para tener que regresarse molesta hacia ellas y tener que recogerlas. _

_Al parecer mi padre puso a gran parte de la familia al tanto puesto que cada vez que me veía a mi mismo observando a Rin hasta límites masoquistas insospechables, uno de mis primos llegaba a interrumpir mi momento de admiración del día para preguntarme cualquier gilipollez por cosas que de por sí entendía._

_Siempre me he preguntado porque las personas catalogan las cosas en buenas y malas. Es como las decisiones. A veces, tomar una decisión buena por razones erróneas, la puede convertir en una mala decisión. Eso no hace mala la decisión, hace mala la manera y el momento en el que se ha tomado. Supongo que es algo mas complejo de lo que creo pero yo se de que estoy hablando._

_Al pasar cuatro años fuera de casa, mi educación se detuvo, como si le hubiera puesto el pause a una película. Sin embargo hasta que no asistí a clases la primera vez no fui consciente de que aunque mi vida había hecho un pause, la de los demás había seguido en play._

_Los que antes eran mis compañeros ahora estaban en último curso, y nuevos alumnos habían ingresado deseosos de poder graduarse dentro de unos 4 o 5 años. Esto no solo acarreó que Rin y yo fuésemos casi los mayores de todo un enorme salón de mas de 120 personas. Sino que además ninguno de los presentes tenía ni puta idea de lo que atormenta a mi familia desde que sucedió. Al menos aquellos que no eran familia._

_Es por eso que he hablado de cosas buenas y malas. Seguramente cuando todo el curso decidió que los mellizos Kagamine debían sentarse uno junto al otro no lo hacían con mala intención. Es un bonito detalle mirado desde fuera, aunque una puta mierda para nosotros dos._

_La última vez que estudié con ella fue en segundo de la ESO, por entonces teníamos 14 años más o menos. También tenían el detalle de sentarnos uno junto al otro aunque por entonces a mi me encantaba y a ella también. A veces me distraía de clase y giraba mi cabeza hacia su libreta siempre llena de su nombre, el mío y un montón de corazoncitos por todas partes._

_Cada vez que me distraigo ahora en clase y ojeo su libreta, solo hay un montón de aburridos apuntes. Fue entonces cuando me pregunté si intercambiar los papeles habría sido muy cursi. Podría ser yo el que ahora hiciera lo de los corazoncitos._

_- Kagamine - Medio salón alzó la vista y el resto de la clase río. El profesor se disculpó, siempre lo hace cada vez que ocurre. A diferencia del resto es un maestro nuevo y aún no se acostumbra al hecho de que de las 120 personas a las que enseña, 40 son Kagamine. - Rin. ¿Sabes lo que es? - Señaló la fórmula de la pizarra. Ella frunció el entrecejo y termino encogiéndose de hombros negando. _

_- ¿Metadona? - El maestro miró al techo un momento como si estuviera meditando su respuesta y negó. _

_- ¿Augustus? - Probó con otro._

_- ¿Prednisona? - Soltó al azar, porque era uno de esos que ni siquiera está prestando atención a lo que están diciendo._

_- ¿Serena? - Parecía dispuesto a encontrar entre los 120 una persona con la respuesta._

_- ¿Cocaína? - Me reí y para mi desgracia, llamé la atención del maestro._

_- ¿Len? - Borré mi sonrisa poco a poco. Si bien sabía la respuesta siempre me lo había pasado pipa escuchando las estupideces del resto._

_- Heroína - Oí a Rin maldecir en quien sabe que lengua, puesto que lo único que entendí fue un "Joder, si lo sabía". El maestro hizo un gesto con su mano señalándome antes de tomar el rotulador y encerrar en un círculo la parte de la formula que la hacía diferente, porque si bien la formula química de la heroína y la metadona se parecen una barbaridad, tienen diferencias evidentes. _

_- Heroína. La metadona se parece por ser el sustituto legal. Pero que se parezca no significa que sea idéntica. Si fuera idéntica sería igual de adictiva cosa que es mala para los toxicologos. - Siguió con la explicación dedicando un instante para aclarar porque mi melliza se había equivocado, al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo bajaba la vista a su cuaderno para tomar notas. _

_Yo decidí dedicarme el resto de la clase a hacer dibujitos por los lados de los cuadernos, pillando una que otra vez a Rin espiándolos sutilmente._

* * *

Len pasaba las hojas de su libro de toxicología haciendo algunas muecas conforme estudiaba aún cuando a penas quedaban un par de días de clase, los exámenes ya habían terminado y se avecinaban las vacaciones del verano. Desde que Rin y él habían entrado en la siguiente etapa de las relaciones su cabeza no se centraba de la misma manera. Mucho menos desde que la había ayudado a apredenderse los huesos del cuerpo. Esa había sido una tarde estupenda, empezando porque era como haberse inventado un nuevo modo de estudiar que era incluso fascinante.

Suspiró por décima vez rascándose la mejilla y regresando la página porque si bien estaba leyendo no estaba poniéndose cuidado. Rin abrió la puerta obligándole a alzar la mirada hacia ella que presumía de un papel que sostenía entre sus manos.

- Adivina - Giró la silla para quedar de frente ladeando la cabeza.

- Vamos a tener que estudiar otra vez? - Rin borró momentáneamente su felicidad.

- Mierda, debería haber suspendido - Len rió. Eso era una tontería, empezando porque podían fingir estudiar cuando... bueno, cuando sus padres no estuvieran cerca y fueran a pillarlos por error.

- Has aprobado. Eso está bien - Ella hinchó su pecho de orgullo avanzando hacia él para que viese la hoja mucho mejor.

- Aqui es donde me has mordido. Y aquí donde me has dejado un chupetón - Susurraba cada una de las palabras inclinándose gradualmente señalando las partes mentadas en la hoja del examen donde había dibujado un esqueleto. - Aquí donde me has besado y aquí... - señaló sus labios reales. - Aquí es donde vas a besarme - Aquellas palabras solo fueron delineadas por sus labios antes de que se juntaran con los de Len en un beso que duró menos de tres segundos puesto que la puerta se abrió tempestivamente dando pasto a Nichollas Kagamine.

Lo primero que vio al cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue la parte posterior de su hija que estaba inclinada sobre su mellizo. Avanzó hacia un lateral para tener una perspectiva mas directa de los dos frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

- ¿Que coño haces? - Preguntó bruscamente. Rin se giró para mirarle con la mano sobre la frente de Len que miraba a su padre de reojo.

- He venido a mostrarle mis notas y me ha parecido verle malito. Creo que está caliente. ¿Será fiebre? - Si había algo que al rubio le sorprendía siempre de su melliza era la facilidad que tenía para mentir. Si no fuera porque aún sentía húmedos sus labios se habría incluso planteado si ese mini-beso no se lo había imaginado. Su padre se acercó a él supliendo con su mano el lugar de la de su hija antes de negar.

- Yo no le noto caliente - Lo comprobó varias veces no solo con su mano en la frente sino también en la mejilla y posteriormente en el cuello donde giró la mano para tocarle con el dorso y no con la palma. - ¿Te sientes mal? - Len asintió.

- Solo un poquito - No, a él nunca se le ha dado bien mentir. Por eso limitaba sus frases lo más posible.

- Échate en la cama un rato. - Asintió obedientemente.

- ¿A que venías? - Nichollas recordó de pronto el motivo que le traía allí, retomando su aire molesto entregándole una carta ya abierta que tenía su nombre. - ¿Por qué la has abierto? - Su padre le espetó un ordinario e imperioso "léela" que Len obedeció sin chistar.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - Preguntó Rin al ver el rostro de su gemelo cambiar bruscamente a uno que ni siquiera podía catalogar, pero que estaba nadando entre la incredulidad y el sofoco.

- Ha suspendido Inmunología médica y Anatomía patológica general - El hombre suspiró ignorando el gesto de su hija que se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrirla y ahogar un leve gritito de sorpresa. - El resto lo ha aprobado por los pelos. - Len cambió de hoja viendo sus notas donde de las 10 materias que cursaba, y menos las dos suspensas, las otras 8 no superaban el 6,2; algo terriblemente impropio en él dado que sus notas jamás habían bajado del 9,5. - ¿Me puedes explicar que significa eso? - La habitación estaba en pleno silencio, incluso cuando Emelinda avanzó para entrar en la habitación preocupada también al enterarse de la noticia. - ¿Es que te aburres? -

- No! - Soltó sin pensarlo. Tal vez podría haber dicho que se aburría pero eso acarrearía que buscasen una alternativa para que su alto coeficiente intelectual estuviese satisfecho. No quería mas tiempo ocupado, por el contrario quería mas tiempo libre; antes no tenía con que gastarlo pero ahora estaba Rin que reclamaba para sí bastante mas tiempo libre del que tenía para darle pero que le daba de todos modos.

- ¿Entonces Len? - Emelinda puso su mano sobre su marido negando cuando este la miró pidiendo una explicación a su interrupción.

- Estamos muy preocupados por ti - Tomó ella la palabra inclinándose hacia su hijo antes de acercar sus labios a su mejilla y darle un pequeño beso. - Hemos llamado a la psicóloga académica y también a la directora. Nos vemos con ellas mañana, ¿vale? - Len asintió. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Iban a ponerlo bajo vigilancia.

* * *

**Y aquí estoy yo de vuelta!. Una semana antes de lo previsto. Iba a haceros esperar dos pero como parte de los capítulos ya están escritos y de por sí os he hecho esperar una barbaridad... os lo habéis ganado.**

**Veo que muchos de los que se engancharon al primer capítulo siguen leyéndome, y claro que no! ¿como habéis pensado que iba a abandonarlo? No se va a quedar nada a medias, por eso no os preocupéis. Tarde lo que tarde tendréis un final *_* No solo en esta historia sino en todas las demás también.**

**Espero que no muráis esperandome, porque ¿que haría yo sin fans? ¿eh? ¿eh? **

**Me voy marchando, que es bastante tarde y al final me he quedado editando parte del capítulo de Aviones de papel que ya tengo escrito. Jijijiji ya veréis. **

**Besitos gemelosos para todos y todas! Nos vemos prontito.**


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

_Hoy viene el prometido de Rin a cenar. Mi padre lleva dos horas diciéndome lo que debo o no debo decir tras que mi madre le obligase a dejarme cenar en la mesa como todos los demás; porque si de él dependiera me tiraría en el sótano, me dejaría un mendrugo de pan y encerraría hasta que ese hombre se fuera._

_Resulta que es una de las personas que no sabe que Rin paso cuatro años queriéndome con toda su alma. Él aún se cree que estaba especializándose en Europa. No se puede ser mas imbécil. ¿De que va a especializarse? si se fue antes de terminar el bachillerato._

_Al principio creí que era una especie de gesto de cortesía. Sabe que le mienten y finge tragárselo pero nada mas verle llegar y oírle hablar después de cuatro años recordé dos cosas. La primera, por qué le odio. La segunda, que era imbécil desde siempre._

_- Len, tío. Has crecido mogollón. Has cambiado mogollón. - Se inclinó hacia adelante para verme mejor. - ¿Te has cortado el pelo? - Siempre he creído que se droga. No se puede ser mas... idiota._

_- Sí. Un montón de veces en los últimos cuatro años - Ahogué la última palabra cuando mi padre me pisó obligándome a callar. Rin se limitó a lanzarme una mirada furibunda. Ella también estaba de acuerdo con mi padre en mandarme a cenar al sótano._

_Por si no lo he dicho antes, Rin está prometida con ese proyecto de hombre desde los 14 mas o menos. Yo también, no con él claro, me refiero a lo de estar prometido, pero de mi hablaremos mas adelante._

_Su nombre es Gioacchino Lysander Daventry Montiller es Duque de Austria como bien él dice "por un accidente familiar". Si soy sincero no se como cojones termina alguien como él con un titulo nobiliario de un país lejano aún siendo tan idiota. Va y viene como las olas del mar, así que aún cuando "Rin regresó de su especialización hace mas de 18 meses", solo se han visto unas 4 o 5 veces. Para mi es la primera vez que le veo después de volver._

_Antes dije que lo odiaba y quizá os hicisteis una idea errónea del motivo por el que le detesto con toda mi alma. Aclararé por si acaso que no es porque esté todo el rato manoseando a mi ex-novia; que sí que me molesta un poco. Lo odio porque es el ser mas estúpido sobre el planeta tierra. Nadie en el mundo puede confundir una mirada de desprecio con una de amistad eterna! ¡Solo él!. Y es por eso que es mi delirio. Por algún motivo que desconozco cree que somos íntimos amigos._

_La cena transcurrió mas aburrida de lo que creía que sería y con una terrible lentitud. Todos preguntaban sobre el montón de cosas que había hecho Gioacchino desde que le vieron por última vez. Escala montañas, hace rafting, monta a caballo, descubre nuevos continentes (es irónico, por si no se nota)... una vez me imaginé que todo sucedía dentro de algún tipo de consola de vídeo juegos y se creía que lo hacía, capaz es; pero al parecer si que las hace de viva presencia aunque aún no he descubierto como. _

_- Un día podrías venir conmigo Len - era la quinta vez que me invitaba, aunque cambiaba las palabras para hacer frases totalmente diferentes. Era sorprendente! para lo tonto que es tiene un vocabulario muy amplio._

_- No - Contesté tajantemente con el mismo tono aburrido de las ultimas cuatro veces, mientras mojaba mi dedo en el agua del vaso y luego lo pasaba por el borde de la boquilla en mi intento por encontrar algo mas interesante para hacer. Sí... la música de los vasos es mas interesante que la monótona conversación que estamos llevando. Mi padre me pateó por debajo de la mesa como riña por semejante tono de voz para el invitado. A estas alturas debo tener un moretón en la pierna horroroso porque se ha pasado golpeándome toda la noche. - Pronto al menos no, tengo exámenes y todo eso. Ya sabes - Intenté sonar amable pero como dije antes, yo soy el gemelo que miente de pena. Aunque él es imbécil, asi que no lo notó._

_- Tío deja de estudiar y relájate un poco - Eso le sonó muy hippie. - Estudiar no sirve para nada. Mírame a mi - Mi padre río mas por la gracia de que era el invitado que porque le hiciera gracia de verdad. Ya claro... voy a tomarle a él de ejemplo. Su madre murió cuando tenía 3 años. Heredó todo su dinero. Su padre se casó de nuevo y la mujer murió a sus 12 años. Fue cuando heredó la segunda fortuna. Y la última de ellas a sus 25 con el fallecimiento de su padre, justa época en la que consiguió su título como duque. _

_Por si no lo dije antes, sobrepasa los 35 años de edad. Está pronto a ser un viejo carcamal. He ahí parte del motivo de que no entienda porqué mi padre promete a su hija preferida con semejante... cosa._

_Ahora que lo pienso bien, hay muchos muertos a su alrededor. Lo mismo se los ha cargado él. _

_Debería probar a hacer lo mismo. Si mi padre muriese todo el dinero de la familia Kagamine sería mío. Nadie tendría que decirme como gastarlo, nadie tendría derecho a obligarme a dejar de querer a alguien solo porque "está mal". Ese es parte del motivo de que me odie. Según las legendarias normas de la familia Kagamine, el heredero debe ser el primogénito varón de la linea sucesoria. Para su desgracia, Rin es mujer lo que me convierte a mi en el primogénito varón. Cree muy en el fondo que en cuanto se muera, me convertiré en alguna especie de chiflado con risa de loco psicópata y lo primero que irá a la calle a vivir como una mendiga será Rin. Lo mejor de todo es que si me diese por hacerlo, él no puede impedirlo. Primero porque estará muerto, y segundo porque aunque quiera, sin la aprobación de todo el consejo Kagamine, no puede alterar el testamento en donde todo su dinero, empresas y además patriarcado familiar es para mi._

_Reí levemente llamando la atención de mi madre puesto que los demás en la mesa estaban interesados en otra cosa: Gioacchino. Incluso él mismo._

_- ¿de qué te ríes? - Giré mi vista hacia ella arrugando el gesto._

_- De nada - Tiene gracia lo poco que mi padre me conoce. Lo mas probable es que cuando él se muera, lo primero que mandaré de una patada a Austria va a ser al prometido de Rin. Lo segundo es a mi madre, aunque a ella no la mandaría de una patada a ninguna parte, le pienso comprar su propio avion privado para que visite ese montón de sitios al que una vez quiso ir pero él no le deja; no porque no quiera dejarla, sino porque él no quiere ir y ella como es tan mona, no quiere dejarle solo. Y lo tercero es meter a Rin en una habitación hasta que se enamore de mi nuevamente. _

_Mi madre siempre decía que el amor es como una fogata. Debes estar pendiente poniendo madera en el momento adecuado para evitar que se apague, pero no puedes saturarla porque la apagas y tampoco puedes abandonarla porque se apaga sola. Sin embargo una vez ocurrirá y es algo que no puedes evitar; y aunque con las cenizas que deja no puedes reavivar el fuego, son el recuerdo de que una vez hiciste una fogata. Siempre puedes coger mas madera, acumularla y hacer una nueva si recuerdas como hiciste la primera._

_Llevé mi vista hacia Rin mientras me limitaba a remover la comida. Ahora que todo el mundo prestaba atención al invitado podía darme ese pequeño lujo masoquista. Para mi desgracia sonreía; echo mucho de menos sus sonrisas._

_Hay un pequeño problema con mi plan; a parte claro está, de que mi padre no va a morirse pronto y lo de matarlo yo no iba muy en serio. Lo que siento por Rin lleva ahí tanto tiempo que no consigo recordar como ha empezado todo._

* * *

Las cosas se pusieron terriblemente feas. Los señores Kagamine, Len, la directora y la psicóloga pasaron hablando mas de media tarde. La última hacía muchas preguntas que Len intentaba contestar lo mas ambiguas posibles; aún así eso no evitó que llegara a una conclusión de la cual ni siquiera los bufidos del rubio que intentaba dar a entender lo estúpido que era eso, pudieron tirar abajo.

- Tiene novia - Meiko, la directora, soltó un "uuu" muy escolar para ser la persona con mas autoridad de ese lugar. Luka, su mejor amiga le mandó un golpe haciendo "shh" intentando no empezar a reír ella también.

- ¿Como que tiene novia? - Emelinda parecía terriblemente sorprendida. Len se agarró a su asiento inclinándose hacia adelante.

- ¡No tengo novia! - Reclamó él. No podían estarlo haciendo tan mal ¿no?. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba empezaba a plantearse que la culpa fuera suya. Si hubiera estudiado en vez de dormir podría haber salvado las materias mas decentemente y haber pasado inadvertido. O puede que no tan inadvertido porque no dormir es malo para la salud. Lamentarse ahora no vale para nada, por un fallo de cálculos había acabado allí cual persona normal con problemas escolares. Empezaba a sentirse un poco tonto.

- Len si nos mientes no podemos ayudarte - Comentó la psicóloga antes de que Nichollas se levantara señalando a su hijo.

- Si está diciendo que no tiene novia es porque no tiene. Además está prometido, no puede tenerla - El señor Kagamine nunca ha sido muy diestro en lo que a las cosas de su hijo varón se refiere. Por el contrario, Emelinda le cala con una simple mirada, la misma que en ese momento le estaba echando encima.

- A ver esto es así de fácil. Es un chico, y adolescente, estas cosas pasan todos los días - Luka insistió porque si bien solo le ha visto dos veces en toda su puñetera vida, contando esta, le había leído cual libro abierto abandonado en cualquier parte. - Tiene un horario muy estricto, intentábamos evitar que se aburriese ¿no?. -

- Pero ahora ya no se aburre - Comento Meiko guiñándole el ojo a su joven alumno. Ella se lee a quien quiere cuando quiere. Es como algún tipo de super poder que tiene como directora de la facultad. Sabe cuando miente todo el mundo, incluso Rin que es la experta mentirosa de la familia Kagamine y puede que de todo el mundo entero. - Solo tenemos que liberar algo de su espacio en su agenda y aumentar su tiempo libre - Nichollas pasaba la vista entre la psicóloga, su hijo y la directora sin creerse lo que oía. Entonces soltó un suspiro mirando a su mujer que seguía con la vista puesta sobre su adorado Len.

- Emelinda - Llamó, sabiendo que no hacía falta especificar que le estaba pidiendo una confirmación de las locuras que estaban diciendo.

El rubio se giró hacia su madre que aún le evaluaba muy a fondo, e incluso alcanzó a hacer un leve gesto de súplica como si esperase que mintiera por él y le dijese a todo el mundo lo contrario de lo que seguramente ella ya veía.

- Tiene novia - Confirmó haciendo un leve gesto de disculpa. - Lo siento cariño. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y esa chica no lo es -

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes quien es! - Reclamó sin molestarse en seguirlo negando. La palabra de Emelinda Kagamine valía más que la de cualquier psicólogo del mundo para su padre.

- Estás faltando a clase sin movito, estás suspendiendo. ¿Sabes los problemas que tenía antes para hacerte quedar en casa cuando estabas enfermo? ¡Querías venirte venirte a clase incluso con 40 de fiebre! - Un grito generalizado de las tres mujeres presentes se oyó cuando Nichollas cogió a su hijo por la parte del pecho de la camisa y levantó del sillón como si no pesase nada. - ¡NICHOLLAS! -

- Estás prometido. Quieras o no vas a casarte - Amenazó sin levantar la voz, soltándolo cuando la mano de su mujer, la psicóloga y además la voz de Meiko le obligaban a hacerlo oyendo un severo "señor Kagamine" por parte de la última que le hizo calmarse. Len cayó sobre el sillón de la sorpresa mientras su madre corría a su lado para asegurarse de que estaba enterito todavía. Nichollas metió su mano al bolsillo y lanzó contra él el teléfono movil que le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al chocar contra él. - Llámala ahora mismo y mándala a la mierda -

- ¿Que? - Ahogó Len mientras Meiko estiraba su mano hacia adelante pidiendo algo de calma.

- Podemos arreglar sus horarios, no hace falta llegar tan lejos. Si suprimimos las clases extra tendrá tiempo de sobra para su novia y para estudiar. - Nichollas no se inmutó y Luka tiró de su amiga bajando la voz.

- Me parece que no le importa si tiene o no tiempo de estudiar, sino el hecho de que tenga novia - Explicó sin saber exactamente por donde colaborar para que aquello no terminara siendo una disputa familiar.

- Ahora Len Kagamine - Su voz sonaba cada vez mas firme y severa. Len se levantó del sillón con el teléfono en la mano.

- NO - Soltó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Su padre incluido. Jamás en su vida había cuestionado la autoridad, aunque la propia autoridad le dijera cosas estúpidas. - No voy a romper con ella porque la quiero, así que si no te gusta te aguantas - Le lanzó el teléfono de vuelta saliendo del despacho antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo con su padre yendo tras de él pegando voces con su nombre sumado a algunas cuantas amenazas que el chico ignoró.

La señora Kagamine se apresuró para ir detrás de ellos e intentar detener lo que se venía encima, siendo frenada por Luka que la tomó suavemente del brazo.

- Len es un chico racional, pero no os olvidéis de que es un adolescente - Empezó a explicarse antes de que Emelinda preguntase por qué la detenía dejándola con la palabra en la boca. - Se volverá irracional si presionáis demasiado -

- ¿Irracional? - Preguntó confusa. La psicóloga asintió.

- Podría hacer alguna tontería como... - Hizo una pausa bastante larga. - Como largarse de casa -

- O amenazar con suicidarse - La voz de Meiko sonaba muy baja al mismo tiempo que adquiría un tono de saber sobre locuras de adolescentes irracionales. Su amiga le hizo shh porque no intentaba ir por el lado fatalista; por suerte la señora Kagamine pareció no escucharle.

- Mi Len no se iría de casa nunca - Eso era algo de lo que estaba plenamente convencida y por lo que pondría las manos al fuego.

- Los chicos hacen cosas increíblemente locas por amor - Esa vez la voz de la directora sexy pelirroja sonó suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada. Emelinda dudó un momento ya no tan convencida de lo que salió de su boca segundos antes y tras despedirse salió del despacho.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba ya en su cama salvo Len Kagamine. Él había aprovechado para ir al despacho de su padre, robar un par de botellas de Brandy, un par de revistas médicas y se había escabullido fuera de casa al tejado del trastero junto a la piscina. Había terminado ya una de ellas, y releído las revistas hasta el punto de memorizar los artículos puestos en ellas.

Dobló su pierna apoyando el brazo sobre la rodilla y sosteniendo la segunda botella de brandy a medio beber perdiendo un poco el sentido pero no suficiente como para ser capaz de entrar en su casa para dormir. Resulta que la frase maestra que terminó la cena, fue nada mas y nada menos que un "Gioacchino se queda en casa", seguido de la voz del susodicho "hace mucho que no nos vemos".

Se besaron en las narices de Len que se levantó y se marchó sin dar explicación alguna. Desde entonces se había dedicado esconderse porque las ganas de romperle la cara al prometido de su hermana eran bastante fuertes, además de que seguramente su padre iba a arrancarle algo tan pronto como le viera por salir de esa manera tan grosera.

Lo peor de todo era ser plenamente consciente de lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo en la habitación que estaba delante de la suya, justo a la cual no había podido ni acercarse porque la sola idea de estar a menos de 10 metros de una imagen semejante, aunque no la viese en realidad, le repugnaba. Se había pasado años siendo el único con derecho a hacer todas esas cosas que ahora mismo estaban sucediendo en la segunda planta.

Dejó ir su cuerpo hacia atrás de modo que de la cintura para arriba superó la parte mas alta del tejado y quedo con medio cuerpo de cabeza con la vista de la piscina del revés. Probó a beber de cabeza riéndose porque al estar en desnivel y un tanto borracho estaba tirando parte de la bebida fuera de sus labios.

- Debería usarte para incendiar la casa - Sugirió mirando la botella con los últimos sorbos. - ¿Tu que dices Brandy? - hizo como que la botella respondía y chistó. - Tienes razón. Mejor te sigo bebiendo - Se llevó la botella a los labios nuevamente cerrando los ojos durante un diminuto instante mientras pasaba el licor como si fuese agua, abriéndolos de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse y dar paso a una figura que reconocería incluso si no pudiese verla, si solo pudiera tocarla.

Una figura que se moría por tocar.

El resto del licor que quedaba, que no era mucho tampoco, se derramó. Él se giró sobre si mismo quedando boca abajo y resbalando hasta que solo su cabeza quedó asomando por el borde superior del tejado y las revistas resbalaban un poco hasta caer al suelo sin hacer ruido alguno por suerte.

Rin suspiraba mientras avanzaba hacia la piscina, quitándose una de las sandalias por el camino para rozar el agua con la punta de los dedos de uno de sus pies quitándose de encima el abrigo que llevaba y dejándolo caer al suelo. Aún llevaba encima la ropa de la cena.

Len seguía paralizado en su sitio mientras discutía mentalmente porque rayos se escondía. Para empezar, él había llegado antes así que si le pillaba espiándola en realidad no era su culpa; aunque claro está que podría bien hacer gemgem, o algo para hacerse notar, sin embargo si de él hubiera dependido tampoco habría respirado por si acaso.

Lo segundo que Rin se quitó fue la otra sandalia para nivelar su estatura nuevamente porque los tacones eran al menos de 10 cm de alto. Nunca los había soportado del todo pero a medida que crecía se supone que las damas se ponen zapatos mas altos. Se agachó para masajearse el tobillo un poco soltando un largo suspiro. Permaneció allí acurrucada un tiempo increíblemente largo; Len por su parte seguía su discusión mental pero a voces mas bajitas porque gran parte de su mente estaba centrada en la chica del borde de la piscina.

Cuando se levantó se echó hacia atrás por inercia para esconderse mejor sintiéndose terriblemente ridículo. No debería ser él que estuviese escondiéndose.

- Oh dios mio - Ahogó cuando Rin empezó a desvestirse tan lentamente que creyó que enloquecería antes de que terminase de desabrochar la camisa.

Con un empujón se resbalón del techo para volver al suelo y quedar al lado contrario del trastero con la espalda pegada a la pared y el corazón a mil por hora. Él ya no tenía derecho a verla desvestirse, no tenía derecho a ver las prohibidas partes que ya se sabía de memoria.

Pero resulta que el destino siempre le ha puteado un poco. Su intento por ser un caballero fue brutalmente frustrado cuando su vista se plantó en el cristal de la puerta de la cocina que reflejaba claramente el cuerpo de Rin cada vez con menos ropa. Ese habría sido un momento estupendo para hacer "gemgem", pero no conseguía nada distinto a pasar saliva con su corazón latiendo de prisa.

Empezó a plantearse el hecho de que tal vez hacerse notar ahora le dejaría como un cretino patético aún cuando había llegado antes, porque llevaba mas de 15 minutos mirándola a escondidas, mucho mas del tiempo "reglamentario" para hacerse notar. Una voz en su interior le gritaba "Perdedor". Sí, su cabeza también a veces estaba contra él.

Fue entonces cuando una de las botellas vacías del tejado resbaló hasta chocarse contra la cabeza de Len y posteriormente romperse contra el suelo llamando la atención de Rin que alterada se armó con un zapato y fue al lugar del ruido.

- ¿¡Quien anda ahí! - Temblaba de miedo y le importaba mas bien poco estar en ropa interior frente a un asesino en serie (película que por cierto se montó en su propia cabeza). - ¡Joder Len! - Sonaba incluso aliviada de que fuese él cuando le vio.

- He llegado yo antes, ¡jódete! - Respondió a la defensiva antes de poder evitarlo, entrando en la casa todo lo aprisa que podía sosteniéndose todavía la cabeza que le dolía por el golpe.

Chocó de lleno contra Gioacchino subiendo las escaleras. Él le agarró antes de que cayera, agarre del que el rubio soltó con violencia.

- Tío... ¿estás bien? - Parecía preocupado mirando la sangre que empezaba a emanar de la frente de su supuesto gran amigo. De no haber sido por el terrible dolor, el shock que aún tenía y lo borracho que estaba, en ese mismo instante le habría dado el golpe que le debía. - Eso se ve muy feo, ¿Te llevo al hospital? - El rubio negó y el hombre suspiró. - ¿Has visto a Rin? -

- ¿Que? - Puede que fuera suficientemente idiota pero... Rin se había ido a la habitación con él directamente, les había visto pasar mientras se escondía. ¿Como que si la había visto él?. Gioacchino se relamió los labios encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me dijo que iba a cambiarse para ponerse algo mas sexy, ya sabes - Len reprimió nuevamente las ganas de pegarle. - Pero no ha vuelto, hace horas que se fue - Esas palabras fueron como música para sus oídos. Resulta que todas las cosas por las que se había estado atormentando mas de media noche no habían llegado a suceder.

- Pues vaya mierda - Sonaba feliz, demasiado como para ocultarlo. Gioacchino frunció el entrecejo preocupado, insistiendo con lo del hospital y convencido de que dicha felicidad inapropiada era a causa del derrame que estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

Emelinda alertada por los ruidos salió de su habitación pegando un chillido a su marido para que viniese a atender a Len severamente agobiada de preocupación; como si se tratara de una grave enfermedad que le puede matar esa misma noche. El muchacho de 35 años no se animó a preguntar por su prometida a sus padres, no era tan idiota como para añadir lo de que había ido a ponerse sexy para él. Se limitó a asegurarse de que Len estaba bien y a volver a la habitación de la chica.

Rin por el contrario, no volvió en toda la noche y Len creyó que iba a morirse en una sensación mucho mas allá del pleno alivio.

* * *

Nichollas Kagamine tenía vigilantes por todas partes intentando conseguir encontrar a la novia con la que su hijo se había negado a romper. Len esquivaba a Rin como podía porque tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para explicarle el motivo por el que sus besos de las mañanas a escondidas se habían suprimido, porqué ya no le ayudaba a estudiar o porqué ya no le mandaba mensajitos diciéndole que le quería. Ella empezaba a agobiarse.

Puso su cabeza contra la pared un instante mientras su prima hablaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, seguramente le estaban pagando para entretenerle entre clases de esa manera, cosa que causaba que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de escabullirse al instituto de Rin para explicarse. Tenía que pensar en algo, tenía que buscar una manera de comunicarse con ella. Pero ¿como?.

- ¡Eh! Devuélvemelo ahora mismo - Soltó sorprendido cuando su prima metió sus manos a su bolsillos en medio de su despiste y sacó el teléfono móvil mirando la pantalla que brillaba discontinuamente.

- Está sonando. Si ¿diga? - Era evidente que aunque él no hubiese estado distraído, se las habría apañado para coger el teléfono y contestar por él. - Tío Nicho - se le oyó decir un par de ajás más antes de pasarle a Len el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? - Las palabras de su padre fueron como estacas de nieve.

- Rin está en el hospital - Tardó menos de tres segundos en echar a correr hacia este, que dado el lugar donde estudiaba y el hecho de que ese era el hospital más cercano, lo tenía a menos de 2 calles de distancia. Lo primero que vio al llegar a la habitación 403, fue la cara de su padre en el exterior, vigilando la puerta cerrada e interrumpiendo su vigilancia al ver llegar a su hijo. Hizo un gesto con su mentón señalando la puerta que se abrió brevemente antes de que Emelinda asomara la cabeza.

- Entra - Len asintió. Sonrió a su madre de vuelta cuando él entró y ella salía, oyendo el clac de la puerta al cerrarse dejándolo a solas con su melliza que dormía placenteramente sobre la cama. Dio un par de pasos deteniéndose cuando esta se despertó girando su cabeza hacia él, incitada por el olor de la colonia de su gemelo que tanto le encantaba.

Se miraron mutuamente, sentimientos encontrados salieron a flote y Rin empezó a sollozar.

- Rin - susurró él acercándose a ella para abrazarla, que le rodeó con sus brazos como si fuera el salvavidas tras un naufragio.

- Creí que ya no me querías - él chascó la lengua negativamente varias veces. - Me he tomado las pastillas de la abuela, decía que provocaban desmayos o algo así - Hizo un puchero que detuvo casi en seco la regañina de su mellizo. - Al final me preguntaba si vendrías a verme -

- No vuelvas a hacer una idiotez así - La abrazó contra él mucho más, aliviado de que no hubiese sido mas que una tontería sin importancia, pero que podría haber terminado muy mal si se hubiese excedido. - Después de la reunión con la directora prácticamente he tenido a papá encima. Cree que tengo novia y como no la he dejado está buscándola él mismo para dejarla por mi - Soltó muy irónico lo último, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su gemela que ahora comprendía todos los gestos de "ahora no" y el hecho de que la esquivase mas que nunca. - Sé que debería habértelo dicho pero no sabía como. No vuelvas a pensar jamás en tu vida que he dejado de quererte - Apoyó su frente contra la de ella que solo asintió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Hace mas de tres meses que llevaban ese plan y le echaba de menos una barbaridad.

- ¿Se ha acabado nuestro tiempo a solas? - Preguntó muy bajito, tanto, que si no hubiese sido porque es Len Kagamine el que está delante en ese instante violando de ese modo su espacio vital, no le habría escuchado. Porque nadie la escuchaba como él. Sus corazones estaban tan juntos que ni siquiera necesitaban el oído.

- Encontraré una manera - Esbozó una sonrisa. - Te lo prometo. - Ella esbozó otra de vuelta desviando su mirada hacia la puerta un instante antes de besarle fugazmente, intentando obtener de él un cachito para soportar la cruel y larga espera que tenía por delante.

No la encontró. El problema es que estaba luchando contra su padre, y es un hombre que tiene mas recursos de los que él como estudiante va a tener jamás. El 100% de los Kagamine hará lo que él diga, y tenía a toda la familia trabajando en encontrar a su novia para buscar el modo de que le dejase. Intentó convencerlo de que ya se había acabado cuando los exámenes empezaron y consiguió salvarlos todos con sus notas habituales, pero su padre es desconfiado por naturaleza y para su desgracia, tenía a Emelinda de su lado que confirmaba constantemente que aún tenía novia y había añadido como nueva cosecha, que estaban teniendo problemas para verse cosa que acarreaba que Nichollas sonriera. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, alguno de los dos la pifiaría y encontraría un resquicio por donde colarse.

Rin era el resquicio, pero su padre aún no lo sabía; empezaba a desesperarse hasta el punto de cometer locuras como atropellar a su mellizo en el pasillo hasta tirarle al suelo solo para poder estar en sus brazos un leve instante. Él no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero era lo único que podían hacer de momento y que de algún modo también calmaba su ansia evitando así que perdiese la poca cordura que todavía conservaba.

Esa noche había decidido estudiar en su habitación, en realidad ni siquiera estaba estudiando, solo golpeaba el bolígrafo contra el enorme mamotreto de dos mil páginas sobre la teoría celular que no había ni empezado a leer y debía terminar antes de tres días. Sin embargo tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Podía inventarse que había ganado un concurso... y llevársela de viaje lejos, a un lugar donde pudieran estar solo los dos sin preocuparse de estar siendo espiados por miles de Kagamine al mismo tiempo. Pero eso significaría una mentira, y significaría que debía pasar por los radares de su madre que podría descubrir la mentira y podría acarrear en consecuencia que les pillaran.

También podrían fingir ir a dormir a casa de sus respectivos amigos. Pero cantaría un poco el hecho de que se fueran la misma noche.

Dejo caer su cabeza contra el libro sin sentir ningún dolor por el montón de páginas que amortiguaron el golpe.

- Nadie dijo que el amor es fácil pero esto tiene que ser una puta broma - susurró para si mismo alzando la cabeza cuando oyó el pomo de su puerta intentando ser abierto disimuladamente, girando la silla para quedar de frente sorprendido ante el hecho de tener visitas a esas horas de la noche cuando ya estaba todo el mundo durmiendo. Se levantó al divisar a Rin dando un par de pasos hacia el frente y moviendo sus manos a modo de pregunta. - ¿Que haces aquí? - Ahogó sabiendo que no hacía falta decirlo porque de todos modos su gesto había sido bastante explícito. Ella contestó con un simple shh, asegurándose primero de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella una vez el exterior seguía tan en silencio como cuando cruzó el pasillo. Apagó la luz dejando a Len momentáneamente ciego, pero sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, que era tenuemente iluminada por las farolas del exterior. Ella avanzó hacia él deshaciendo el nudo que ataba la bata que la cubría para luego dejarla resbalar por sus brazos y caer al suelo lentamente, sin dejar de caminar tan lentamente como todos sus movimientos. Len intentó decir algo pero se le atragantó en la garganta en el momento en el que parte de la luz del exterior iluminó el cuerpo desnudo de Rin, porque no llevaba nada encima mas que su ropa interior.

- A Rin le hace falta Len - Susurró melodiosamente e incluso de modo infantil, llegando a su altura para cruzar sus brazos tras la nuca de este, que desperdició el momento en el que su sentido común aún funcionaba para poder encontrar una ruta de escape, y ahora estaba en un estado de shock y fascinación. - Mucha mucha falta - fueron las últimas palabras antes de que se fundieran en un beso increíblemente apasionado que arrastró a Len hacia el mismo nivel de su hermana, posando sus manos sobre su cuerpo para pegarla a él lo mas posible tras que ella se llevase por delante su camisa, dejándola suavemente sobre la mesa de estudio que despejó con un manotazo haciendo que todos sus libros, útiles y apuntes terminasen por el suelo.

Y entonces encontró la manera. Era tan fácil como eso. Era tan fácil como esperar a que todo el mundo estuviese durmiendo, a que el mundo fuese solo de ellos, a que esas cosas solo fueran asunto suyo. Y Len lo vio claro: A partir de ese momento, la noche no era para estudiar, era enteramente para Rin Kagamine.

Emelinda tardó mas de una semana en darse cuenta del cambio de su hijo, pero tan pronto como lo notó fue consciente de que el problema al que parecía habersele puesto una pausa, no había terminado ahí. Avanzó por la casa hasta el despacho de su marido informándole de la nueva situación.

- Parece que ha sido él quien encontró el primer resquicio - Comentó casualmente, haciendo a su marido distraerse de los apuntes que revisaba. - Ha conseguido encontrar el modo de ir a verla -

- No puede ser, le tengo vigilado todo el puto día - Sonaba realmente molesto. Nadie juega con Nichollas Kagamine. Y con un simple gesto de su mujer se dio cuenta del resquicio. - La noche - Se levantó de su asiento avanzando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hijo, en la que estaba mas que convencido de que no hallaría a nadie. - ¿Como puñetas no me he dado cuenta de que se estaba escapando por las noches? - Su mujer hizo una mueca, de todas maneras ella tampoco se había dado cuenta.

- Si lo piensas bien, sus notas han mejorado bastante, a lo mejor era un despiste pasajero - Se encogió un poco de hombros cuando su marido la miró fijamente dándole a entender que eso le daba lo mismo. Ella seguía del lado de su marido. Su hijo tenía un futuro brillante por delante y no estaba dispuesta a que lo tirase por la borda por una cualquiera. En realidad era mas celos de madre que otra cosa, pero siempre había pensado en Len y en lo grandioso que sería cuando fuese mayor. Ya se estaba haciendo mayor y no podía permitirse que le desviasen de su camino. Su prometida era una buena chica, era la chica ideal para él y ese era el motivo de que hubiese estado de acuerdo cuando formalizaron la futura unión entre ambos.

- Está prometido. No voy a romper su compromiso por un amorío adolescente. - Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Len tempestivamente.

Esa noche fue la noche en la que sus padres les pillaron. Esa noche fue la noche en la que empezaron las visitas al psicólogo; los horarios apretados; el declive de su relación padre-hijo y madre-hija; la extrema presión paterna que llevó a Len Kagamine a decidir que quería marcharse de casa.

* * *

_El problema de beber hasta medio morir y luego romperte una botella en la cabeza, es el terrible dolor que tienes al siguiente día. Papá se vio obligado a llevarme al hospital de todas maneras, hace muchos años que habían dejado de tener el botiquín al completo, y le hacían falta instrumentos de sutura para cerrar la enorme herida de mi frente. _

_A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté sobre mi cama me dolía tanto la cabeza que creía que iba a partirme en dos al moverme. Tenía un enorme chichón, a parte de los tres puntos que me pusieron. Añadido a eso no era capaz de comer nada y mantenerlo en mi estómago como debe ser. _

_Mamá se pasó la mayor parte del día mimandome y evitando que el resto (cosa que no hacía falta salvo por Gioacchino) ni siquiera se acercara._

_El prometido de Rin se quedó en casa exactamente cuatro días más, esa misma noche debía volver a Austria a ejercer sus obligaciones como Conde, aunque no se que narices hace un conde. Para cuando conseguí levantarme de mi cama sin marearme él ya casi se iba, cosa que de algún modo agradecí a ese ente superior que seguramente me odia._

_Dos minutos después de salir de mi habitación, lo primero con lo que me vi obligado a lidiar fue con una enfadada Rin que llevaba días reprimiendo sus impulsos de entrar a mi cuarto tan solo para abofetearme. El golpe que me dio sonó por todo el pasillo y fue tan fuerte, que por un instante creí que me había reconfigurado el ADN. _

_- Te lo advierto Len. Vuelves a espiarme en cualquier situación en la que me sienta mínimamente molesta, y te mando de una patada a siberia - Sonaba tan fría y distante como siempre. Ni siquiera me molesté en refutar mientras se escabullía por el pasillo severamente enfadada._

_Era cierto que había llegado antes, pero también era cierto que me había pasado intentando ser invisible mas de 15 minutos solo para poder verla. _

_La segunda persona con la que tuve que enfrentarme fue el prometido de Rin. Mierda de ser vivo._

_- Len - Me llamó y durante un segundo me pregunté si podía echar a correr y fingir que no le había oído. - Oye Len puedo hablar contigo? - no... no podía hacerlo. Escabullirse ahora había sido un cantazo. _

_- Me duele la cabeza tío. ¿No podemos hablar mañana? - ¿Cual era el truco? Que Gioacchino se marchaba esa misma noche. Sin decir absolutamente nada, abrió la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró y me hizo un gesto obligándome a entrar en ella. Era uno de los estudios que ya no usábamos para nada. La mayoría de los libros de ese lugar eran los de cuando aún íbamos al instituto._

_- Necesito tu opinión. Nadie conoce a Rin mejor que tú - Había bajado la voz y adoptado un tono severo, y de no ser porque no parecía estar a punto de pegarme creí que lo sabía; eso de que me pasé cuatro años con ella jugando a las casitas. El corazón se me aceleró y me maree por el exceso de bombeo de sangre durante un instante. El hombre se agachó a mi altura con una pierna en el suelo y los brazos apoyados en la rodilla, extendiendo hacia mi una caja con un par de alianzas y varios diamantes incrustados en una de ellas. Por un momento creí que estaba a punto de pedirme matrimonio._

_- Que coño haces! - Era una situación tremendamente bizarra. Gioacchino no lo entendió hasta que la silla en la que yo estaba sentado chocó contra la pared tras que la arrastrase hasta allí por el suelo sin levantarme empujándome con los pies. Bajó la mirada a las alianzas y luego a su postura haciendo un gesto con su mano como disculpa. _

_- Perdona, ha sido un acto reflejo - ¡¿Como que un acto reflejo? ¿pero a cuantas le ha pedido matrimonio que ya le sale como acto reflejo?. Agarró otra de la sillas arrastrándola hasta quedar sentado frente a mi y extendiéndome la caja una segunda vez. - ¿Te gustan? - Espera un momento._

_- Son alianzas de boda - Él asintió de un modo en el que me hizo sentir tonto. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, ni siquiera con lo ostentosas que eran estas en comparación a las que una vez tuvimos nosotros._

_¡¿PERO A QUIEN COÑO SE LE OCURRE INCRUSTARLE DIAMANTES A UN ANILLO DE BODA?_

_Ese grito resonó en mi cabeza aún adolorida. A mi que más me daba si podía pagar unas alianzas que yo no pude pagar en su momento. Además ¿por que narices tenían diamantes? No se tragará eso de que son el mejor amigo de la mujer ¿no?. _

_Cada vez que intentaba mentalmente hacerle quedar como si fuera gilipollas, mas información era procesada. Iba lento, muy lento en comparación a mi habitual capacidad para deducir cosas tan simples. _

_- ¿Vas a casarte? - No hice muchos esfuerzos por que mi voz no se entrecortara y lo hizo de lleno. Gioacchino lo notó sonriendo mas contento que nunca. _

_- Es una sorpresa para ella. Quiero que ponga esa misma cara que has puesto tu - Cerró la caja de las alianzas guardándola en el bolsillo y levantándose de la silla para regresarla al lugar del cual la había sacado. - Pensaba hacerlo esta vez pero me he dado cuenta de que no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que esperaré a volver - Se giró hacia mi que seguía en un estado de shock, en el que era como estar parado con medio cuerpo suspendido en un precipicio y el otro medio equilibrándolo para no caer. - Dentro de cuatro meses le daré la sorpresa, nos casaremos y nos mudaremos juntos a Austria - Me levanté tan rápido que se sacudió hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. _

_- ¿Austria? ¡¿Va-vais a vivir en Austria? - Él asintió sin saber el porqué de mi sorpresa._

_- No puedo dejar Austria. Soy parte de la realeza - No era tan idiota como parecía. _

_Fue entonces cuando sonó la voz de mi padre avisándole de que su coche ya había llegado y le trasladaría al aeropuerto. Tras despedirse con un abrazo y casi sacarme los pulmones a palmadas en la espalda, salió del estudio, dejándome a solas con mis desgracias._

_Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la silla cuando mis fuerzas desaparecieron tan cual el pequeño atisbo de esperanza que todavía me quedaba y que seguía confiando en que algún día encontraría el motivo por el que Rin me ha dejado y conseguiría repararlo._

_Pero eso ya no importaba. En cuatro meses se casaría. Esos mismos cuatro meses que Gioacchino Daventry tardaría en regresar a por ella y llevársela para siempre._

* * *

**Que bonitos sois todos mandandome mensajitos *_* Gracias por los halagos, de verdad que me llegan a lo mas hondo de mi alma. **

**Lo de Gabriel García Marquez sí, si lo conozco. Vivo en españa desde los 15 pero antes estaba en Colombia. Es habitual que te manden a leer sus libros como tareas para el instituto (aunque he de admitir que muchos de ellos no los soporto). Me siento un poco en una nube ante semejante comparación *_*. Y si, recuerdo sus saltos en el tiempo y también lo perdida que estaba al principio hasta que conseguía hilvanar de que iba la cosa xD.**

**Seguramente como vosotros os sentís ahora xD. Me paso media vida saltando tiempos pero mi yo interno me impide que no conozcáis esa época en la que todo iba perfectamente hasta que alguien metió la mano!. (pista pista jujuju)**

**Y de nada por las estupendas clases de anatomía, la verdad es que sí, así cualquiera quiere estudiar xD.  
**

**Me marcho de una vez que esto de los cambios de letra cada vez que clickeo me esta poniendo nerviosa ¬¬ (el editor esta un poco raro hoy la verdad). Así que espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos prontito!. Besitos gemelosos para todos *_*  
**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV:**

_Existe un hombre llamado Roderick Stradfot. Es uno de los socios mayoritarios de la familia; Kagamine con apellido perdido y amigo de toda la vida; además en algún momento de su existencia y múltiples bodas, mi padre y él también fueron cuñados. Se ha casado al menos unas 5 veces, puede que incluso más. Sé que hemos asistido a todas sus bodas, salvo a aquellas que pudieran haber sucedido cuando no estábamos en casa sino lejos de todo esto._

_Suspiré mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, en el pasillo podía oírse la pelea de mis padres que intentaban hacer cambiar a la mujer de Roderick, Vanessa, las habitaciones de ubicación. Por si no lo he dicho antes, estamos en su mansión. Va a casarse pronto y estamos invitados._

_- Especificamos perfectamente que debían quedar una lejos de la otra - Insistió mi padre, pero mi madre le golpeo diciendo que no hacía falta porque la mujer estaba apunto de echarse a llorar._

_- Nichollas cálmate, les vigilaremos si hace falta. Mi vane creyó que sería bonito si toda la familia estaba junta _

_Maldita zorra. Podría habernos ahorrado la molestia de no tomar iniciativas propias. _

_Me separé de la ventana andando hacia la puerta abriéndola, haciendo que todos los del pasillo se sumieran en el silencio. No tenéis ni la menor idea de lo mucho que me molesta, que la gente que grita cerca de ti cosas que no debería gritar, luego finja que tal vez han corrido la suerte de no ser escuchados._

_- Si tanto problema hay, puedo ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarme - Mi madre brinco de pronto negando esa idea, y Vanessa perdió los nervios totalmente antes de empezar a llorar llamándose tonta a si misma._

_Yo me limité a reprimir un insulto que secundara sus propias palabras mientras mi tío Roderick le decía montones de moñadas para calmarla y obligarla a irse sin que se sintiera expulsada del círculo en el que estábamos ahora. _

_Todo esto era rematadamente ridículo, porque para empezar, yo había dejado muy claro que no quería venir. Pero resulta que Rin horas antes había dicho algo similar y ya sabéis como va esto: Mi padre se monta un complot nuestros para estar juntos mientras él no está, me amenaza, mi madre se cabrea, yo hago lo que quieren para que se callen... y al final, mi gemela también había terminado metida en el paquete del "viaje familar"._

_- Puede quedarse en mi habitación. Está suficientemente lejos de aquí - La voz de Alexanne Stradfort, una de las hijas de matrimonios de Roderick, sonó al final del pasillo. Baja, tímida y entrecortada levemente. Su padre alzo la cabeza para mirarla al igual que los demás, pero esbozando una sonrisa especial para ella. Era la mas adorable de sus hijas y por la que se derretía nada mas verla. Tenía 16 años, el cabello largo y negro, al menos como la recordaba, ahora mismo su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorrito de esos de invierno que tienen orejas. Su tes era bastante pálida y era tan pequeñita que casi parecía que iba a romperse, sus ojos eran de un celeste tan brillante que hasta el momento no he encontrado otros ojos iguales. Tenía seis años menos que yo y bueno... a parte de todo eso... es mi prometida._

_- Cierto. Deberías mudarte con ella, que hace mucho que no os veis - El tono de mi tío Roderick era bastante sugerente. Mi padre por el contrario se relajó notoriamente ante el solo hecho de que mi habitación no quedara frente a la de Rin, y además, que tuviese una chica que distrajese cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la cabeza durante la semana que estaríamos allí._

_- Me parece bien - Todo el mundo asintió menos mi madre. Al principio estaba tan de acuerdo como todo el mundo en que Alexanne fuera mi prometida, de eso hace ya mas de 8 años. Pero desde lo de Rin, sus prioridades divergían bastante._

_Así es como he terminado instalándome en una habitación que parece la casa de la Barbie, que no conoce otros colores que no fuesen el lila, rosa y celeste y que además tiene protecciones anti-niños por todas partes. Porque como ya dije antes, es la princesa de Roderick._

_- Siento que tengas que hacer esto - Ella negó. En realidad lo decía como cortesía porque estoy mas que seguro de que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Hay una cosa que no os he contado de ella, y es que es en gran parte apariencia. Adorable, tímida hasta límites insospechados, casi parece que va a quebrarse si da un solo paso... ella es todo eso cuando la gente la mira, pero cuando yo estoy delante, el chip cambia bruscamente._

_- Es igual. De todos modos pensaba colarme en tu cama por las noches - Bromeó, cosa que contrastaba con su voz, porque si bien su personalidad cambia bastante cuando estamos solo los dos, su voz sigue siendo tan dulce y aguda como es habitual. - Claro está que desnuda, porque sino no habría tenido ninguna gracia - Suspiré. Intenté decir algo al respecto para hacerme el maduro y responsable, pero entonces llevó su mano a la cabeza quitándose la gorra que llevaba cubriendo su cabello todo el rato. - Ahora soy rubia... ¿no te gustaban más las rubias? - Su comportamiento cambió drásticamente una segunda vez, nunca he sabido el momento en el que actúa y cuando habla muy en serio incluso después del montón de años que llevo conociéndola. Sonaba dolida, y es que aún por entonces cuando todo el mundo, al menos el mundo al que papá no suele mentirle (como son los Stradfort), se enteró de que me había fugado con mi gemela, yo ya era su prometido._

_Mi primer impulso fue acercarme a ella para poner mi mano sobre su cabeza, moviendola tras esto como si la despeinara pero sin hacerlo, sintiendo que se me rompía algo por dentro cuando me fijé en sus gesto que intentaba ferozmente contener las lágrimas. _

_- Lo siento Alex - Susurré al ser consciente por primera vez de que había mas gente alrededor de mi a la que fastidié cuando decidí hacerme el niño grande y largarme de casa. Ella se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas asintiendo e intentando sonreír._

_- Mentira. Pero... no importa. Ahora que se os ha estropeado todo y has vuelto, lo demás no importa - Yo se que no lo decía con malicia. Que no iba con ese gesto de "sois idiotas por intentarlo", o un intento de hacer parecer menos importante lo que siento por Rin de lo que es en realidad. Aún así, fue como si hubiera cogido un cuchillo, y me hubiese apuñalado por sorpresa. Aquí... aquí donde antes había un corazón que tenía motivos para latir._

* * *

- LEN! - Chilló clarise haciendo dar al chico un brinco sobre las butacas en las que inconscientemente se había sentado mientras golpeaba su frente contra la barra - Tío, que viene el jefe y tú ahí tirado como si fuera el fin del mundo - Agarró su mano tirando de él para pararle junto al resto de empleados que ya esperaban en una especie de calle de honor, la llegada del Jefe. Y es que esa misma tarde, había una inspección que suele hacer periódicamente y donde siempre suele salir una persona despedida.

¿Que por que lo sabia? porque así había conseguido Len su trabajo hace casi dos años y medio. Un desgraciado infortunio para el despedido pero una verdadera suerte para él.

Gonzalo, el jefe mayoritario, empezó a caminar por el local examinando uno a uno los recovecos, asegurándose de que no había polvo, grasa o cualquier suciedad. Los empleados se mantenían rectos, incluso aquellos dos intocables, no solo porque uno era su ex-cuñado y el otro su sobrina, sino porque eran amigos de mucho tiempo atrás y empezaron el negocio juntos.

Cuando el Jefe se dispuso a hablar por primera vez desde su llegada, un teléfono móvil sonó y el semblante serío de Len, se transformó en uno de pánico total.

- Rin! Rin por el amor de dios, quedaste en llamarme a medio día y son más de las cinco de la tar... - se interrumpió cuando la voz al otro lado del teléfono no era la de su hermana, aferrándose al teléfono con una fuerza inconmensurable. - Quien demonios es usted? -

- Kagamine - Recriminó Gonzalo, sintiendo la mano de Marco sobre su hombro negando al ver las intenciones de este.

- Su esposa lleva días enferma y esta mañana iba al hospital. No sabe nada de ella desde que salieron de casa cuando vino a trabajar - El hombre miró a su amigo fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad, que fue interrumpida segundos después por la carrera de Len saliendo del local. - Es un buen chico, pero cuando se trata de su mujer no atiende a razones -

- Por que no le has dado el día libre? - Marco sonrió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

- Estábamos un poco cortos de personal. Sin embargo, estaré encantado de darle libre el día de mañana -

El rubio pasó el resto de la tarde buscando a Rin tras recoger el teléfono móvil que un amable transeúnte encontró en el parque del centro, tirado sobre el borde de la fuente y sonando desbocadamente por el montón de llamadas que Len realizaba intentando hablar con Rin. Desesperado, corrió kilómetros gritando su nombre, fue a su escuela y la recorrió de pies a cabeza, a los lugares que solía frecuentar después del trabajo, al centro comercial, a miles de sitios en los que sabia que no iba a estar pero con la atormentada necesidad de intentarlo aunque fuera inutil.

Pasada la media noche volvió a casa pensando en llamar a la policía o algo similar. Pero nada mas abrió la vio allí, tirada en el suelo sentada al final del pasillo, abrazada a sus propias piernas y dormida entre sus propias lágrimas sosteniendo en su mano una prueba de embarazo.

* * *

Alexanne no le dejó a solas ni un segundo. Dormían juntos, desayunaban juntos, incluso durante casi 10 torturantes segundos se bañaron juntos. Len era un caballero, a parte de que su prometida era demasiado menor para él y sabía en el fondo que ponerle un dedo encima era ilegal en muchos países. Él 22 años, ella 15, en un par de días 16. Si bien sabía que no le demandarían por tocarla, porque era precisamente lo que querían que hiciera, una parte de él no se sentía bien si lo hubiese hecho.

- ¡¿Quieres parar ya? - Soltó irritado controlándose a si mismo para quitar la vista del cuerpo desnudo de Alex que avanzaba hacia él dos pasos por cada uno que retrocedía.

- ¿Por que?. Antes nos bañábamos juntos - Si, eso era verdad. Hace unos 9 o 10 años.

- Tenías 5 años... no es lo mismo - Además por entonces, se negaba a bañarse si no era con él. Y básicamente a él, le obligaban a hacerlo.

El resto del día no fue para menos, cada vez que se quedaban a solas Alex se las apañaba para soltar alguna burrada que llevase el límite de la paciencia de Len más allá de lo soportable. Intentó huir hacia un bar pero ella se las apañó para seguirlo, y no tenia ni idea de como terminó metido en un local que ella había elegido y que resultaba ser de la mayor de las Stradford.

- ¡Te presento el mejor bar de toda esta ciudad! - Dijo la chica andando de espaldas tras dar una vuelta sobre si misma con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba mientras algunos de los presentes, nada mas llegar, la saludaban sin parar.

- ¡Alex! ¡muñecaaa! Como se entere tu padre de que estás por aquí nos mata... - Reclamó uno su atención desde la zona del DJ, mientras ella movía su mano exageradamente como respuesta al saludo.

- El bar es de mi padre, o bueno, en realidad es de mi hermana pero da igual. Lo paga todo papá. - Cotilleó mientras el rubio se limitaba a asentir, avanzando hacia la barra cual papá de los patitos puesto que Alex le seguía allá a donde fuera. Así le iba a ser terriblemente imposible conseguir una chica y con ella, un lugar donde quedarse antes de esa misma noche porque si seguía durmiendo en una habitación rosa, se iba a plantear el suicidio.

La suerte no parecía estar esa noche con él, en realidad parecía haberle abandonado hace meses. A este paso le tocaría optar por el plan W, quedarse en el bar bebiendo alcohol hasta el día de la boda, para la que aún faltaban dos días enteros.

- ¡Len! - Esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Adelaida, la hija mayor de Roderick. 35 años, casada, con 3 hijos ya casi terminando la primaria. Era hija de su primer matrimonio, y en total habían unas... 7 u 8. Tal vez 9. - ¿Ya te ha metido mano mi hermana? - Se burló. La susodicha llegó quejándose.

- Aún no. Pero lo ha intentado ya - Bromeó el rubio cogiendo la copa que le sirvió para olfatearla. - ¿Brandy? ¿en serio? - No pudo evitar reír, acostumbrado siempre a que Adelaida, la mas responsable quizá de todas las Stradfort, le diese alcohol, puesto que la última vez que le vio, en una reunión familiar, le sirvió zumo de uva para el brindis en vez de vino y tenía 17.

- Bueno, ya tienes 22... casi 23. Creo que te has ganado una copa de Brandy - No bromeaba con lo de "una" puesto que al salir dicha palabra de su boca su mirada se tornó muy seria y autoritaria. Poco después se giró hacia Alex con un vaso de leche.

- A ti al menos te daba zumo de algo. A mi sigue dándome leche caliente - Len no pudo evitar soltar una risa antes de beberse la copa de golpe.

- Venga, te necesito en la cocina. Viene la hora punta - Apuró a su hermana con un par de aplausos llamando también la atención del resto de empleados que intentaron movilizarse sin chocar sin mucho éxito.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres - Total, tampoco es como si tuviera algo interesante para hacer.

- Necesito a alguien en la barra. ¿Que sabes de bebidas alcohólicas? - Él soltó una risa antes de hacerse el difícil.

- Lo justo. - Soltó con un tono de broma que la chica no pareció notar.

- Es igual. Con que no rompas nada me vale. Si tienes alguna duda las botellas tienen etiqueta, aquí está la lista de cócteles y los ingredientes y... si tienes problemas avísame - Él asintió firmemente mientras la chica se marchaba, agarrando el uniforme que le habían dejado, para cambiarse rápidamente y girarse, agarrando varias copas de chupitos y colocandolas encima de la barra una junto a la otra.

- Un margarita - Solicitó uno de los clientes. Len alzó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa y negó.

- No hay nada. Solo tenemos chupitos. 5 pavos por cabeza - Tras sacudir varias de las botellas y rellenar los chupitos cual experto pasando la botella sobre las copas en linea recta con la velocidad suficiente para que todos los vasos se rellenaran sin tener que pasar sobre estos una segunda vez, agregó un par de ingredientes más y le prendió fuego a la primera copa que extendió a los demás, haciendo al público que esperaba murmurad un "woh" al unisono. Esbozó una sonrisa, de algún modo extrañaba esas cosas.

Cuando los chupitos estuvieron terminados, empujó los vasos hacia el frente cerca del borde de la barra ofreciéndoselos a la gente cuando muchos de ellos solicitaron cosas que no pensaba servir. Así era como funcionaban en el bar donde trabajaba en antaño. La hora punta era entre las 9.30 y las 11 de la noche. Salía todo el mundo de trabajar, de estudiar, estaban libres y los viernes eran agobiantes. El método para reducir el estrés y el cúmulo de gente en espera de ser atendido, era limitarse a servir las mismas bebidas al mismo precio. Dos preparando, dos sirviendo. Aunque ahora mismo con el haciendo las dos cosas bastaba y sobraba. No era nada comparado con los apocalipsis de clientes sedientos a los que se había enfrentado antes.

Al poco rato, le quitaban las bebidas de las manos y prácticamente le lanzaban los billetes. Esa era su bebida estrella. La descubrió por accidente mezclando cosas que no debía mezclar, y dejando uno de esos combinados por error cerca de la estufa encendida que le prendió fuego y la hizo explotar. Aunque dos o cuatro intentos mas tarde consiguió que no explotasen y quedase una bebida con un sabor incluso agradable al paladar.

Adelaida parecía sorprendida cuando la hora punta terminó y el trabajo volvía a ser el habitual en ese bar. Len tomó asiento detrás de la barra mirando los chupitos que habían sobrado y empezando a consumirlos uno por uno de un solo sorbo hasta que la chica golpeó su mano como si fuese un crío de 3 años que toda los papeles de su padre mientras trabaja.

- ¡Deja de beber ahora mismo! - Él sintió el impulso de encogerse sobre si mismo soltando un "lo siento" porque la mayor de las Stradford tenía muchísima autoridad de madre. Ella suspiró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. - Eres increíble. No sabía que se te daba tan bien la gente. Si vivieses por aquí serías el camarero mas genial que tendría jamás - Le pegó otro chillido a Alex cuando asomó sus narices fuera de la cocina, obligándola a volver al trabajo de terminar de limpiar todo el estropicio que tenían allí dentro. Len suspiró. Tal vez se había acostumbrado mucho a la vida del obrero. Una parte de él echaba de menos esos días en los que le servía a la gente, hablaba con sus colegas idioteces en le descanso, pero sobre todo, vivía lejos de los problemas de ser el heredero de toda una fortuna que no quiere.

Puso su mano sobre otro de los chupitos para sofocar el fuego de este, echando por inercia una mirada hacia la cocina antes de bebérselo. No quería que le lanzaran otro grito por andar bebiendo. Además seguramente como era el tercer o cuarto aviso ya, capaz de que le castigaba y todo.

- ¿Esa no es tu bebida estrella? - Se le fue la bebida por otro lado cuando la voz de Rin sonó tan cerca que ni siquiera tuvo que usar un tono de voz normal para que él le escuchara. Estaba tan metido en su propio mundo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica llevaba un buen rato sentada al otro lado de la barra frente a él. Tosió hasta que se vio obligado a escupir sobre el fregadero la parte de la bebida que no había conseguido pasarse, mientras la rubia le daba palmaditas en la espalda muy preocupada. - Ten cuidado -

- Rin - Susurró él una vez recuperó la compostura. Ella sonrió y movió su mano como saludo.

Él corazón de Len latió fuertemente. Hace meses que no sonreía para él. Aún así ahí estaba, sentada en frente esbozando para él una de esas sonrisas que tanto echaba de menos. Todo su vocabulario se bloqueó y apenas atinó a tartamudear mientras Rin se reía nuevamente y señalaba uno de los chupitos.

- ¿Puedo? - Len tan solo asintió antes de empujar hacia ella, con tan solo un par de dedos, una de las copas todavía llenas. - Gracias - Se aclaró su garganta como si fuese a dar un discurso posando su mano sobre la copa para tapar el aire y por ende apagar el fuego, antes de beberla. Se relamió un par de veces para catarla, y la dejó sobre la barra una vez vacía - Sabe igual que recordaba - Él rió nerviosamente. Ella rió de vuelta pero con mucha mas naturalidad.

En ese instante casi todo el mundo pareció desaparecer. Ya nadie hablaba, a duras penas se oían las respiraciones de los dos y todo parecía ese tipo de sueño que parece que no termina y que podría detenerse en ese instante el resto de su vida.

Rin puso sus dos manos sobre dos vasos más, empujando uno hacia su gemelo y tomando el otro chocándolo sutilmente contra el cristal.

- Por las habilidades que no se pierden - susurró bebiéndoselo de un solo golpe mientras el rubio atinaba a soltar un "aja" algo trastornado antes de beberse el suyo. Terminaron con las copas sobrantes en dicho plan, conectando entre ellos como hace mucho que no lo hacían. Y entonces Rin apoyó sus pies sobre el soporte de la butaca para luego posar sus brazos en la barra y acercarse a Len apoyando su sien junto a la de él que se habría desmayado de no se porque ella agarró su camisa y la hizo real. Ya no era una ilusión, ya no estaba drogado o bebido o en coma... como creía en un principio.

Rozó sus labios contra su piel de un modo torturante pero al mismo tiempo placentero. El corazón de ambos se detuvo un instante porque los latidos que antes no tenían sentido acababan de recobrarlo. Su piel era acariciada por las respiraciones y suspiros mutuos que intentaban contener y entonces, cuando aquel momento se hizo eterno, Len giró su rostro rozando sus labios contra los de ella, inclinándose para acercarse aún más si cabe haciéndola retroceder sutilmente en el proceso antes de besarla con desesperación. Beso que duró menos de un leve instante.

Una voz sonó interrumpiendo el momento y haciendo que ambos saltaran hacia atrás, hasta el punto en el que la espalda de Len chocó contra la estantería de las bebidas y tirase dos al suelo que intentó coger sin mucho éxito y se rompieron ipso facto.

- uuuuuu - Soltó Marie Anne. La cuarta hija de Roderick. 22 años, mejor amiga de Rin... rubia teñida y tonta con ganas. Las botellas rotas alertaron a Alex y Adelaida también que salieron de la cocina donde estaban limpiando.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Len solo atinó a encogerse de hombros porque seguramente si hubiera intentado hablar, se habría dado cuenta de que su voz no regresaba todavía.

- Creo que he visto a alguien besando a alguieeen - Soltó Marie Anne cantarinamente haciendo que Rin soltarse una leve risa que no parecía demasiado consternada, en comparación a la que salió de los labios de Len.

- ¿Venís borrachas? - Reclamó Adelaida con total indignación. Marie Anne y Rin se miraron mutuamente respondiendo afirmativamente sin darse cuenta con su largo silencio. - ¡Claro! ¡por eso no estabais aquí! - Chilló frustrada.

- Tu nos habrías dado leche caliente - Se quejó su hermana mientras empezó una discusión familiar en la que de trasfondo se escuchaba a la menor de las Stradfort reclamando su derecho a dejar de beber leche caliente y pasarse al Zumo de uva.

Rin reía sentada en la butaca mientras Len posaba su vista sobre ella. Y entonces fue consciente de lo mucho que la echaba de menos aunque fingiera que no le importaba que ya no le hablase, que ya no le mirase, que ya no le dejara quererla. Quiso regresar a la absurda idea de venderle a alguien su alma por tan solo poder besarla una vez mas. Pero se dio cuenta de que un solo beso ya no le valía. De que la necesitaba tan desesperadamente como su corazón un motivo para latir, como el hombre respirar, como un gato pequeño a su mamá.

Y el dolor volvió. Volvió como en ese tipo de heridas que no están sanadas pero finges que sí y antes de que lleguen a sanar de verdad aporreas sin querer y las abres aún mas. Y te duele mas que la primera vez.

Agarró bruscamente una de las botellas de la estantería que se había salvado por los pelos del golpe al retroceder y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Len a donde vas? - no contestó. Salió de todos modos dando un leve portazo. - Len... - Las chicas se quedaron algo confusas por su reacción. Él no era así. Era generalmente del tipo de chico que espera a que todas vuelvan a casa antes de marcharse definitivamente.

La mirada de una de ellas se mantuvo sobre la puerta por la que salió, de un modo mas prolongado que la de las demás y su suspiro se perdió en el momento en el que la música de ambiente fue puesta de nuevo para poder terminar de concluir entre todas las limpieza, bajándose de la butaca y saliendo tras su gemelo sin dar explicasión alguna.

* * *

Pasaron un buen rato tirados en el suelo sentados uno junto al otro sin decirse palabra alguna. Len de vez en cuando se re acomodaba pero Rin a duras penas soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando. Acarició su brazo sin entender todavía a que venía dicha reacción, dichos llantos, dicha putada de no haberle llamado y obligado a pasarse todo el día sumamente preocupado.

- Rin - Soltó pasada más de media hora porque realmente no lo aguantaba más. Se giró de modo que aúnque seguía a su lado había pasado a estar frente a ella. Acarició su mejilla mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas y ella tan solo atinaba a lloriquear. - Dime algo. Dime algo porque voy a volverme loco - Ella se abrazó a su cuello como si fuera el desesperado intento de no ahogarse en un mar donde no puede nadar. El único ruido que se escuchó a parte de sus respiraciones, fue el de la prueba de embarazo caer al suelo.

- El médico me preguntó si estaba embaraza - Susurró ella cuando consiguió calmarse suficiente. - Que era mas económico ir a una farmacia y comprar una de las pruebas desechables que venden allí - Eso era algo que había supuesto en cuanto la vio. No tenían seguro médico de ningún tipo así que cualquier visita al hospital y cualquier examen era pagado por ellos mismos. Sin embargo, había un hombre en específico que les hacía el favor de o hacer exámenes mas baratos o definitivamente darles una alternativa. Y en este caso el Test de las farmacias era el que menos resentiría su economía.

- ¿Por que no me has llamado? - Ella se soltó lentamente limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso antes de hacerse demasiada fuerza y ser detenida por las manos de Len. - Rin... -

- No tenemos dinero para un bebé - Soltó llorando a la desesperada, hablando de un modo muy atropellado. - A duras penas tenemos para comer y seguramente el bienestar infantil vendría y se lo llevaría y lo daría a una familia que tuviese mejor situación económica que tu y yo - La voz se le entrecortó dejando caer su cabeza, la cual chocó contra el pecho de Len por la postura en la que estaban. - Pero luego me di cuenta, de camino a la farmacia, de que tenía miedo -

- ¡¿Y por qué no me has llamado? - Reclamó esta vez un poco mas alterado, sintiéndose el ser mas repugnante sobre la tierra por no haber sido capaz de haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

- No lo se - Su voz ya ni siquiera sonaba. Sus llantos la embargaban y Len procuraba no seguir perdiendo los nervios. La abrazó fuertemente de nuevo casi disculpándose mientra sus manos empezaban a temblar de impotencia. - Caminé durante horas. Y entonces terminé en un almacén de ropa para bebes y me di cuenta de que quería tenerlo. Los precios eran elevados y no me importaba, había que cambiarles de ropa cada 2 meses y no me importaba, porque le querría mas que a mi propia vida y eso debería bastar - se aferró a la camisa de Len para subir su rostro y mirarle directamente a los ojos. - Y quise se ser mamá. Y quise que esa estúpida prueba diese positivo. Y quise darte la sorpresa en la noche cuando volvieses a casa. Y luego pasar los próximos meses de nuestra vida pensando como íbamos a pagar todo lo que se nos venía encima - No pudo hablar más. Las palabras que salían de su boca eran balbuceos mientras se abrazaba a su gemelo de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y llorando hasta mas no poder.

Ahora lo entendía, de alguna manera lo entendía.

La prueba de embarazo que había visto tenía una sola raya, y si no le fallaba la memoria, el positivo eran dos.

* * *

La estampó contra la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación, con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de ella sosteniendo su cuerpo que se arqueaba de modo casi acompasado al de Len, subiendo y bajando el pecho repetitivamente a causa de las respiraciones bruscas e incontroladas que estaban experimentando. Tiró de ella un poco hacia arriba para que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas con una suavidad increíble, apresando su cuerpo contra la puerta sosteniéndola en todo momento sin para de besarla y acariciar partes de su cuerpo que reconocería en un instante.

Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la lujuria, sin pensar en lo que hacían, en lo que sentía en ese instante cada uno de sus corazones, ni en los gritos que pegaba el alma del chico sabiendo que era un error. El rostro de Rin, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada, su piel, sus manos, sus suspiros... toda entera ella. ¡Una completa mentira! ¡Tenía que dejar de engañarse de esa estúpida manera!. Se separó relamiéndose los labios apoyando su mano en la pared dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante con una expresión que bien parecía la de alguien que está sufriendo y luchando por dejar de pensar en cosas que en ese mismo momento debería pasar por alto. Lo único que necesitaba era distraerse, poner dentro de su cabeza otra cosa que no fuera Rin, Rin , Rin y Rin.

La voz de la chica que lo acompañaba le llamó, atravesándole el tímpano y llegando mas alto de lo que en sí habló. Su nombre pronunciado de los labios de ella no sonaba de la misma manera.

- Perdona Alex. Ha sido una estupidez - Susurró sin sonar borde, mas bien vacío. Como un niño al que acaban de contarle la muerte de su mascota y sus padres el mismo día.

- Len - Llamó, su voz sonaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Vete - Puede que no fuese muy duro con ella, pero eso fue peor que si le hubiese gritado. Alex se encogió de hombros sin añadir nada mas, como si acabase de pegarle una puñalada por la espalda terminando por asentir y perderse por el pasillo echando a correr cuando perdió el control de sus sentimientos y empezó a llorar. Siempre había pensado que no era suficiente para él, intentara lo que intentara, hiciera lo que le hiciera a él no le bastaba. Podía teñirse el pelo de rubio, quererle desesperadamente, pero nunca sería Rin; para su desgracia.

Len cerró los ojos sabiendo que el daño que le había hecho al ceder estúpidamente a sus intentos por hacerle sentir mejor. Se había encontrado con ella por la calle cuando ya había terminado la botella y esta no le había dejado KO, porque por no mirar lo que agarraba terminó llevándose una bebida con menos del 30% de concentración de alcohol. A él, con todo el tiempo que llevaba bebiendo, si no supera el 45% no le servía de nada.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza; luego se disculparía, aún tenía que pensar como pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Alzó la vista cuando la puerta de en frente sonó, dejando entrever a una adormilada Rin con su pijama de invierno que se sorprendió dulcemente de verle en la habitación de en frente.

- ¿Donde te habías metido? He ido a buscarte pero no tenía ni idea de por donde te habías ido - Él paso su vista por ella, elevándola desde sus pies hasta su rostro con una lentitud agobiante.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? - Habría deseado que su voz no sonase como si con dicho acto le hubiese mandado de una patada al infierno y estuviese suplicando por ser sacado de allí.

- Estabas delante. Me apetecía besar a alguien - Su tono de voz revelaba que ni siquiera le importaba; que había sido lo mismo que besar un peluche. Len negó para si mismo con el corazón envuelto en una solitaria aura, antes de encerrarse en su habitación sin que la Rin real, la que él habría matado por tener en sus brazos hace 10 segundos, le siguiese, y esta se limitara a encoger sus hombros sin comprender nada, soltando un largo suspiro confuso antes de volver a su propia cama.

* * *

**Hoy es un día muy especial. Primero porqueeee es lunes! y los Lunes se inicia semana y como quedan todoooos los días por delante hay que empeza con buena cara.**

**Segundo porqueeeeeee pues porqueee no me acuerdo, tenía pensado que poner aquí para cuando estuviera editando la ortografía pero como he terminado leyendo el capítulo entero mientras lo hacía al final se me ha olvidado. **

... ... ... ...**  
**

**OHOHOH! Ya me he acordado. Es un día especial porque es el primer beso de Len y Rin después de que se separasen. *_* Puede que yo sea la que escribe la historia pero me hace tanta ilusión como a vosotros xDDDD (O al menos eso espero). A partir de aquí todos son cuesta arriba y cuesta abajo jojojo y es lo único que pienso decir al respecto. Alex es mona, no la odiéis mucho, solo ha llegado en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.**

**Me despido ya porque me va pillando la noche para ir a clase. Un beso enorme para todos y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos prontito!.**


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

_Pasé las siguientes noches soñando con ella y prohibiéndome a mi mismo soñar, para dejar de ser un puñetero masoquista. Pero no dormir no es una gran idea, y drogarse para ello tampoco. Tras la boda de Roderick todo fue un poco mejor, con eso de que se iba de luna de miel sus hijas se aburrían suficiente como para subir a vernos de vez en cuando, y el mantenerme ocupado servía para que mi cabeza dejara de cavilar estupideces._

_Al principio me daba miedo que Marie Anne pisase mi casa, en fin... ella había visto algo que podría llevarnos a la ruina a Rin y a mi, pero por algún motivo que desconozco creo que no recordaba nada. Algo que me pareció extraño al principio hasta que me di cuenta de que Rin tampoco lo hacía._

_Si que iban borrachas aquella noche y eso no me hizo sentir mejor._

_De todos modos incluso cuando las Stradfort estaban en casa, no me iba muy bien. Usaban la piscina del jardín para sus estúpidos juegos de chicas mientras desde el desván me bebía un botella de Vodka a eso de las 3 de la tarde pasadas y las espiaba desde allí al mismo tiempo. _

_O mas bien espiaba a la única de las 4 chicas abajo que me interesaba espiar. Sus movimientos, sus sonrisas, sus gestos... lo peor de todo es que aquella sonrisa que me dedicó borracha, ha sido la única en los últimos meses 2. Porque han pasado ya 2 largos meses desde entonces y ha regresado al sistema de ignorarme completamente._

_- Cariño - Oí la voz de mi madre detrás de mi. Solté un suspiro removiendo un poco la botella de vodka que tenía en mis manos a medio terminar y me había bebido casi entera. No me molesté en contestar, dijera lo que dijera, o hiciera lo que hiciera seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de porque estaba allí. Se acercó a mi pasando su mano por mi cabello antes de apoyar la mejilla sobre uno de mis hombros agarrándose a mi brazo como si una parte de ella temiera que en cualquier momento me tirase por la ventana o algo similar. - Deja de beber por amor a dios. Ya no puedo seguir tu ritmo comprando las botellas que tengo que reponer en la estantería de tu padre para que no se de cuenta de que se las robas. - Intentó iniciar una conversación que no le llevaría a ninguna parte, porque todas las conversaciones que intentaran iniciar conmigo conducían hacia el mismo lado..._

_- Es la única manera en la que me duele menos quererla. - Cuando me abandonó me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado siendo el centro de mi mundo. No solo 3 años, sino los 3 anteriores, y los 3 anteriores a esos 3... y los otros 3 anteriores a esos 3 más. Por muy patético que suene, se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba, en todo lo que quería. Era algo que había olvidado hasta ese estúpido día en el que pensé que la mala racha había acabado y por fin me diría aquello que tan desesperadamente llevo esperando a que me diga. "No debería haberme ido jamás"_

_Su vista se posó en la ventana hacia el mismo punto que la mía, donde Rin y el resto de las Stradfort seguían ajenas a mi vigilancia con sus juegos en aquella especie de fiesta de pijamas poco convencional. _

_- ¿Sabes que eres un poco masoquista? - Solté una carcajada._

_- ¿Un poco nada mas? - Me burlé separándome de la ventana, dejando la botella de vodka en el alfeizar con el último trago que le quedaba, perdiéndome por el pasillo sin añadir nada mas. Mi madre tan solo suspiró terminando el trago y dejando la botella enteramente vacía antes de marcharse también._

* * *

Clarisse tronó sus dedos al menos 10 veces frente al rostro de Len, antes de que el chico reaccionase. Miró hacia todos lados pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de urgencia pero al ser la hora en la que menos trabajo hay, no es que hubiese mucho para ver.

- Len... estás bien?. Llevas una temporadita en la luna - Bromeó la chica en la sala de descanso de detrás, mientras se escuchaba el leve bullicio del bar y la cocina. Él se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.

- Es complicado - Ella se sentó a su lado posando las manos enlazadas sobre la mesa y mirándole, sin decir aquello que hizo obvio con sus gestos. "Explícamelo e intentaré entenderlo". Len soltó un suspiro bajando la vista hacia sus manos mientras el café, que intentaba tomarse, se terminaba de enfriar - Hace una semana Rin fue al hospital - Ella asintió. Lo recordaba. Y seguramente no solo ella sino el resto de empleados también. - El medico le dejo caer la... posibilidad, de que estuviese embarazada - Clarisse soltó un gritito que intentó contener tapándose la boca, para no derrochar la emoción que le embriagó.

- En serio?, oh dios mío Len felicida... - se interrumpió al ver que el chico no parecía muy contento. Hizo un par de muecas y retrocedió cuando se vio a si misma a punto de abrazarle. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a la postura anterior. - No te hace ilusión? -

- No tenemos dinero para subsistir ella y yo, de donde vamos a sacar para un tercero? - Soltó sin explicarse del todo bien, levantándose del asiento y empezando a caminar por todas partes.

- El dinero no lo es siempre todo. Además, todas las personas del mundo dicen lo mismo antes de ser padres - Ella se levantó también para intentar al menos seguirle con la mirada. - Y sí, algunas de ellas no tienen suerte. Pero definitivamente eso no puede pasaros a vosotros!. Vosotros sois como... sois... - Ni siquiera se vio capaz de explicarse, masajeándose las sienes antes de cambiar de frase. - Ahora no hay vuelta atrás Len, vais a ser padres estéis listos o no. Y vale, ha sido una sorpresa pero que mas da? Yo también fui una sorpresa y no fue el fin del mundo -

- No... no me estás entendiendo - Se detuvo pasando su mano por el cabello hasta despeinarlo totalmente. - No está embarazada. Y aún así, el susto antes de saberlo, le hizo darse cuenta de que quería ser mamá - Clarisse soltó un "oh" muy alargado al entender por donde iban los tiros, cosa que tardó un poco en comprender. Se acomodó su cabello un par de veces antes de sentarse directamente sobre la mesa de un saltito dejando sus pies colgando.

- Hay algo que se llama reloj biológico - Marco entró a la sala de descanso sentándose en una de las sillas y soltando un suspiro cansado mientras su hija y Len posaban sus vistas en él. - Lo tienen todas las chicas y los chicos también. Es solo que funcionan de un modo distinto. El de los chicos se enciende cuando ven a su hijo por primera vez, el de las chicas cuando están listas para ser madres -

- Pero como va estar lista! No tenemos dinero, no tenemos casa, o bueno, es una mierda de casa. Somos mellizos Marco! Tu no tienes ni idea del peligro que puede acarrear un embarazo así no solo para el bebé, sino para ella también... - Soltó al menos 10 cosas más que se le ocurrieron sobre la marcha, moviendo sus manos de modo imperioso además de caminando de un lado a otro de nuevo cual león enjaulado. - Tiene 19 años! No está lista. Cree que está lista pero no lo está - Concluyó gritando sin darse cuenta.

- No Len, no te equivoques - Marco se relajó usando tres sillas una tras de otra para acomodarse de un modo mejor y terminar recostándose en estas con los ojos cerrados - Ella está lista. El que no está listo eres tú -

* * *

_Era finales de noviembre y Rin y yo estábamos en el despacho de mi padre. Discutían en voz baja frente a nosotros como si no pudieramos escucharlos antes de que se aclararan la garganta y mi madre decidiera tomar la palabra._

_- Chicos. Os vamos a dar un voto de confianza - Oí a mi padre refunfuñar. Eso solo significaba que era idea exclusiva de ella y él no estaba muy de acuerdo que se diga. - Hace casi 11 meses que Len ha vuelto a casa y hemos recuperado el amor familiar. - Hizo un vesto en esas últimas dos palabras, haciendo mas énfasis en el "amor familiar" de lo que sé que pretendía. - Y bueno... todos hemos estado tensos durante este tiempo, pero ya nos hemos ido relajando verdad? ¿verdad? - Le dió un codazo a mi padre esperando a que dijese algo, mientras este soltaba un "si!" adolorido. - Que guay - Terminé por reírme ocultando mi risa tras una leve tos. A mamá se le daba fatal ir de madre genial, pero eso no significaba que no dejase de hacerlo. - Hemos sacado dos entradas para el teatro. Es para la obra de navidad de dentro de 2 semanas. Sin embargo nos ha sido imposible conseguir para vosotros - Según la cara de mi padre, ella no le había dejado comprarlas - Así que tendréis que estar el 22 de Diciembre solitos en casa - _

_Solitos en casa no solo significaba sin ellos, sino también sin el 98% de la servidumbre de la casa, dado que el 20 salían todos a vacaciones y no regresarían hasta el 5 de Enero. Y puede que tal vez para nuestro cumpleaños, el 27 de diciembre, porque muchos de los empleados nos conocen desde antes de nacer y son casi como de parte de la familia._

_- Brandon y Charlize se quedarán con vosotros - Atropelló mi padre. Ellos eran los empelados del año. Es decir, que como no tenían familia se quedaban con nosotros siempre. El Mayordomo y el Ama de llaves. - Si alguno de vosotros... - Mamá le tapó la boca sonriendo._

_- El voto de confianza. - Añadió con una voz incluso algo siniestra. - Vuestro tío Roderick irá con nosotros así que es probable que terminemos regresando tarde. - Tarde eran las 12. Puede que la 1. Puede incluso que mucho antes de eso._

_La charla duró al menos una hora más, y papá se pasó todo el rato siendo callado por mi madre cada vez que soltaba ese tipo de amenazas que ella quería evitar que lanzara. Pero las siguientes dos semanas fueron incluso peores. _

_Ambos discutían por doquier. Él se empeñaba en poner cámaras de vigilancia por toda la casa mientras ella casi le recordaba a chillidos escandalosos lo del voto de confianza. Respecto a nosotros, Rin por su parte seguía en su misión de ignorarme y yo por la mía, el acabar con las reservas del bar de mi padre._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Tres días antes del 22 de Diciembre, mi melliza tocó la puerta antes de entrar a mi habitación._

_- Len? - Lancé todos los libros al suelo justo en el segundo en el que me llamó, girándome algo cortado por el hecho de que me haya visto pelearme con un montón de objetos inanimados. Ella frunció el entrecejo alzando uno de ellos que casi cayó a sus pies para leer la página donde tenía el montón de Post-it. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y tras esto me miró. - ¿Problemas con los estudios? - Asentí haciendo una pequeña mueca. La verdad es que los últimos meses no me concentraba suficiente como para si quiera entender lo que estaba leyendo. - A ver, te ayudo... - De alguna manera me pareció cómico. Puse mi mano sobre el escritorio mientras ella leía, viendo como asentía de vez en cuando. _

_- No te enteras de nada - Ella asintió con todo el ímpetu de fingir que sí, antes de mirarme y luego negar. _

_- La verdad es que no - Terminé por reír cerrando el libro. _

_- Da igual. Yo tampoco me entero mucho - Recogí las cosas del suelo que mas cerca me quedaban, viendo como tomaba asiento a los pies de mi cama y dejando de agacharme antes de que mi cabeza me traicionara vilmente para pensar en ella y luego no dejár que la sacase de ahí en semanas enteras. - A que debo el honor de que estés en mi habitación? - _

_- He estado pensando en lo del teatro y eso de quedarnos tu y yo en casa - Hizo un gesto con su mano sin llegar si quiera a mirarme de frente. - Y he llamado a Miku. Su marido no está así que puedo quedarme en su casa esa noche con ella y con su hijita - Solté un "tsk" adoptando una pose demasiado sugerente, que en realidad ni siquiera me propuse poner._

_- ¿Por que te vas? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte si no hay nadie que me diga que no puedo hacerlo? - Me di cuenta de que la broma no tenía gracia una vez la había soltado. Ella se limitó a suspirar y esbozar una risa por consuelo, antes de levantarse de mi cama._

_- Será mas fácil así - Susurró enlazando sus manos entre sí. Llevo con ella mucho tiempo para saber, que ese es el gesto que usa cuando se siente de alguna manera muy incómoda._

_- Si lo has hecho por mi no hace falta - Dejé la postura sintiéndome algo ridículo y metiendo las manos dentro del bolsillo - Se van a las 8 y volverán antes de media noche seguro. Cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza podré tragarmela sin crearte ningún problema - Tampoco es como si tuviera que molestarme en fingir que no sentía nada por ella. De todos modos el mellizo débil siempre he sido yo. - Aunque si quieres irte vete. No es como si hubiese hecho un plan o algo así - Era verdad a medias. Tenia en mente palomitas y película, pero bueno, eso ya podía hacerlo solo. _

_Ella se encogió un poco sobre si misma y se disculpó, saliendo poco después de la habitación._

* * *

_"No te equivoques, el que no está listo eres tú."_

Quiso olvidarse de esas palabras, pero no hacía mas que repetirlas dentro de su cabeza. Era mas de la media noche y seguía vagando por la ciudad, dando vueltas estúpidas para retrasar su llegada a casa. Rin le llamó repetidas veces en las que se contestaron sus compañeros de trabajo inventandose distintas excusas incluso incoherentes. Su melliza sabía que le mentían, sin embargo hacía como que se lo tragaba y volvía a llamar tiempo después con el corazón en un puño para preguntar cuanto más tardaría.

De algún modo una parte de ella creía que a lo mejor la estaba engañando y ellos lo sabían pero claro... eso habría sido una ridiculez. Era Len! Era SU Len. El que fingía ir a clases de Fútbol mientras en realidad pasaba con ella la hora de clase en el tejado del colegio jugando a tonterías donde hicieran lo que hicieran siempre terminaban uno frente al otro rozando sus labios contra la piel del otro hasta el borde de la locura. Aún así, aunque la parte mas fuerte de si misma supiera que era una estupidez, no podía evitar llorar. Fuera llovía, como si el cielo comprendiese su tristeza.

¿Que iba a hacer si le dejaba? Era su culpa definitivamente. Quien la habría mandado a dejarse llevar por la tontería de querer un bebé en casa. De que alguien la llamara mamá y de estar orgullosa de él hasta límites que ni siquiera podría explicar.

Terminó por sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared llorando desconsoladamente y temiendo quedarse sola. Llevaba toda la vida a su lado, ¿como iba a soportar el solo hecho de que ya no estuviera?. Eran mellizos! eran un ente de una misma célula que luego se transformó en dos. Ella no estaba hecha para vivir sin él.

Volvió a llamar. O a intentarlo en realidad. Hace horas que habían dejado de contestarle.

Y entonces la puerta de casa sonó dando paso a un Len empapado, lidiando con un bulto en el pecho que tenía envuelto en su camisa.

- Te quieres... pero... coño! - Terminó por estresarse de tal manera que espetó tal palabrota sin pensarsela dos veces. El bulto tan solo se removía y en determinado punto maullaba muy agudamente.

- Len? - Llamó Rin parándose del suelo para ir a ayudarle, temiendo acercarse de todos modos y encendiéndo la luz ahogando un grito cuando se fijo en que las manchas de la ropa de Len, ahora distinguibles con la luz, eran sangre.

- Rin? - Alzó la vista hacia ella incluso sorprendido de verla. - ¿Que haces despierta? Pensé que estarías durmiendo - Que estaría durmiendo? Se ha pasado las últimas dos horas llamándole desesperadamente sin que él le cogiese el teléfono ¿y es lo primero que se le ocurre decirle?. Sin embargo, cuando el bultito empezó a moverse otra vez y a maullar cada vez mas fuerte, él corrió hacia el baño para dejar en el interior de la bañera un pequeño gatito que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

- Len - Sollozó sin saber que decir. Quería respuestas. Pero él no estaba prestándole mucha atención.

- Trae el botiquín - Fue lo único que contestó abriendo la llave con algo de agua caliente para bañar al minino que empezó a quejarse otra vez emanando mas sangre de la que posiblemente tendría dentro su pequeño cuerpecito.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Len se tranquilizara. A pesar de que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy alterado. Se le cayeron muchas cosas al suelo sin querer y maldijo al menos 10 veces más de lo que lo ha hecho en los últimos 18 años. Y es bastante, porque no es de los que sueltan maldiciones a lo loco.

Cuando Len estornudó Rin le obligó a dejar de ignorarle. Con mucho cuidado agarró al gatito que tenían envuelto en una toalla limpia y ya totalmente curado, lanzando una mirada a su mellizo de no admitir réplica alguna.

- Ve a bañarte, te vas a resfriar - Soltó un "ah!" para interrumpirlo cuando pareció verle con ganas de reclamar. - Ahora Len. Le puedo cuidar 10 minutos. - El se relamió los labios, y se acercó para quitar un poco la toalla y ver al pequeño minino a punto de dormirse. Suspiró y tras esto se retiró para darse un baño debidamente.

A Rin le bastaron 3 segundos para enamorarse de ese gato. Y lo único que éste hizo fue posar su pata sobre uno de sus dedos mientras le acomodaba en la cama y se recostaba junto a él. Len llegó poco después ubicándose al otro lado asegurándose primero de que la herida que el gatito tenía en una pata seguía vendada perfectamente.

- Donde le has encontrado? - Su voz sonaba muy baja, y es que de alguna manera no quería despertar al gatito.

- En el verterero - La chica se alarmó

- Y que hacías tan lejos? - El suspiró.

- Estaba pensando en tí - Dicha frase habría sonado incluso romántica de no haber sido por el tono que utilizó. Y ella, sin siquiera preguntarlo, supo que no iba por ese camino. - Ya se que estás lista para un bebé, y me encantaría estarlo también - Su voz sonaba algo entrecortada por los susurros y añadido a esto, no quitaba la vista de encima de la toalla que subia y bajaba suavemente. - Tu y yo somos gemelos, no puedo darte un bebé. No puedo porque existen un montón de riesgos y con todos ellos te perdería. Podrías morir, podrías perderlo y ninguna pareja en el mundo ha superado algo como eso. Pero de verdad que no quiero que te vayas con otro que pueda dartelo - Ella terminó por reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de este que interrumpió sus delires.

- Yo no quiero ser madre si tu no eres el padre de ese bebé Len - Apoyó su frente suavemente contra la de su mellizo, cerrándo los ojos durante un largo instante. - Ya sé que no tenemos dinero y puedo esperar. Puedo esperar a que tengamos una casa que sea nuestra, y a que ganemos suficiente dinero para llegar a fin de mes - Posó su dedo indice sobre los labios de él, sabiendo que volvería con lo de las posibilidades de perder al bebé por la compatibilidad genética entre ellos - Médico hasta el final ¿Eh? - Bromeó antes de separarse un poco para besarle dulcemente. - Hay muchos niños en el mundo sin mamá - Acarició su mejilla esbozando una sonrisa. - Podemos adoptar uno de esos. - El termino por soltar una especie de suspiro con una risa oculta asintiendo debilmente. Se recostaron juntos en la cama con el gatito entre los dos, al que no pudieron quitarle la vista de encima durante varias horas más.

- Un montón de pandilleros han matado a los demás. Y también a su mamá - Contó Len tras que Rin empezase a interrogar otra vez. - No tiene a donde ir -

- Pues habrá que darle un hogar

- Pero Rin, no tenemos dinero...

- Ya nos las apañaremos. ¿Que tanto puede comer un gatito?

Mucho. Pero sí que se las apañaron. Ahora eran padres de un gatito y consiguieron salir adelante. Porque como Clarisse había dicho en su momento:

_"... Sí, hay gente a la que no le sale bien. Pero definitivamente eso no puede pasaros a vosotros"_

* * *

Le pusieron Lucky, aunque pasaron 3 meses discutiendo en que era nombre de perro, sin embargo no encontraron otro que le pegase mejor. Era el último gatito de la camada de recién nacidos en la cual murieron todos, su madre murió de la paliza que le dieron antes de llegar a darle a luz, se abrió paso al exterior solo cuando los pandilleron se habían marchado, Len vive a kilómetros del vertedero donde le encontraron, y además seguramente es el único casi-medico del mundo que trabaja en un bar como camarero y se va hasta la conchinchina cuando necesita pensar. Definitivamente una posibilidad así se da una entre un millón.

Se acostumbró a dormir entre Len y Rin, cuando aún compartían la misma cama. E incluso cuando dejaron de compartirla se mantenía durmiendo entre los dos. La mitad exacta de la distancia exacta que había entre la cama de la habitación y el sofá del salón. El pasillo.

Ese gato sigue existiendo aún hoy en día, es el mismo al que Len le dio de comer la noche en la que su padre tocó a su puerta ofreciéndole la posibilidad de volver a casa. Al siguiente día, cuando fue a trasladar sus cosas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Se había fugado lejos, seguramente para no ser testigo de como sus padres fingían no quererse.

Len se limitaba a dar vueltas por la casa. ¿Que hacía ahora que no había nadie? Rin se había ido con Miku hacía un par de horas, y sus padres se fueron poco después, al igual que los sirvientes que aunque nadie lo supiera, o eso creían ellos, habían elegido esa noche para una cita mutua ya que no tenían que hacer de niñeros de nadie.

Se aburría un poco a decir verdad aunque antes no se había percatado de que necesitase gente para entretenerse. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo en alguna parte de la casa que no le trajera recuerdos, cosa que había descartado porque cada uno de los rincones tenían una secreta historia suya que contar. El lugar donde la besó por primera vez; donde le dijo que la quería; donde se pasaron horas y horas jugando al ajedrez y pagándose con besos; donde casi los descubren por primera vez; donde le enseñó que la anatomía era mas fácil de lo que ella creía; donde le quiso desesperadamente por primera vez.

Soltó una leve risa que se perdió en la inmensa oscuridad de la mansión. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Todos aquellos recuerdos le parecían tan lejanos que habría incluso dado su vida por haberlos grabado en video. Así podría llegar a límites masoquistas aún superiores y pasarse noches enteras viéndolos una y otra vez. Pero los únicos videos que había grabado eran los de sus padres y ninguno tenía recuerdos que quisiera conservar. Jamás se había sentido orgulloso de fingir que no sentía nada por ella delante de su familia.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir a por las botellas de su padre y zampárselas todas como si fueran agua, un coche sonó en las inmediaciones de la mansión. Len miró el reloj, apenas eran las 10, sus padres ni siquiera serían tan aburridos como para llegar una hora después de que empezara la función. Bajó las escaleras llegando a tiempo a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, divisando a Rin lidiando con una cosa que había envuelto en lo que parecía ser su chaqueta.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó. Ella soltó el bulto a media altura del suelo con todo el odio del mundo, del cual salió un gatito de poco mas de 2 años que estaba un poco histérico y no hacía mas que esponjarse para parecer mas grande y maullar con todo su odio. - ¿Lucky? - Se agachó a su altura estirando hacia él su mano para acariciarlo, retrocediendo cuando le mostró los dientes muy molesto.

- Había puesto una denuncia cuando lo perdiste - Dijo ella sacudiendo su brazo derecho donde habían algunos rasguños e incluso una mordida. - Parece que le han encontrado, y diría que no es él si no fuera por la placa del pecho - Era una correa, que le habían puesto con dirección, teléfono, nombre de los dueños y nombre de la mascota por si se perdía alguna vez. Fue un regalo de "tita Clarisse" como ella le había dicho al gato nada mas se la dio.

- Seguirá enfadado - Susurró Len levantándose ya que el gatito ahora no tan pequeño, no parecía estar a punto de mejorar su humor y saludarle felizmente como en antaño.

- ¿Y por que va a estarlo? - Rin retrocedió un poco por inercia cuando este casi le gruñó, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa del hall y cerrando la puerta con un golpe de su mano.

- Porque hemos dejado de querernos - Ambos mellizos bajaron la vista a la alfombra donde Lucky bufó largamente encorbando el lomo y erizando el pelo para intentar demostrar lo enfadado que estaba, antes de echar a correr subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose por los pasillos.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado un montón de tiempo, ha llegado el verano, mis hermanas pequeñas han salido de vacaciones y se me ha armado un follon sin darme cuenta xD. He estado fuera de casa días enteros y no he tenido contacto con la tecnología hasta el punto de casi sentir que tengo sindrome de abstinencia de ella T-T**

**Hoy he llegado a casa muerta, pero nada mas ver el ordenador me he tirado sobre él para encenderlo XD. Ya que estoy aquí me sentiría culpable si me fuera a dormir sin dejaros otro capi. El caso es que como en el otro fic (que por cierto también lo dije) tengo un poquito de sueño asi que no le he hecho una revisión en condiciones, me disculpo desde ya si veis faltas ortográficas de gravedad jajajaja.**

**Un besiño a todos y espero que esteis pasando unas bonitas vacaciones (Mala suerte para los que no las tenéis. Os compadezco T-T)**

**Nos vemos... diría pronto pero no quiero faltar a mi palabra veremos lueguito, cuando pueda venir. Gracias por leerme *_***


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

_Pasamos toda la noche intentando encontrar al jodido gato de las narices, porque hay una cosa que sabe hacer muy bien y es esconderse. Si en antaño no conseguíamos dar con él en una casa de 2x2 cuando se enfadaba con nosotros y decidía que no quería vernos; definitivamente no daríamos con él jamás en la mansión Kagamine porque lugares para esconderse le sobraban, además de un amplio amplio espacio de al menos 2000 metros cuadrados._

_Terminé con los pies adoloridos tirado en medio de las escaleras sin tener muchas ganas de subir a dormir en una cama como es debido, y lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de Rin todavía buscando a Lucky. Incluso osó amenazarle con dejarle sin comer, pero con eso de que se ha pasado el último año viviendo solo, dudo que encontrar comida sea uno de sus problemas. _

_Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era gilipollas. Solté un suspiro algo amargo escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos e inclinándome hacia adelante mientras soltaba alguna que otra maldición entre dientes. "Porque hemos dejado de querernos" A que hora se me ocurrió dejar salir de mi boca semejante tontería?. A parte de que era una frase rematadamente incómoda, estaba mal formulada. _

_Primero, porque yo no he dejado de quererla._

_Segundo, porque es un gato. ¿Por qué va a enfadarse un gato por algo que no entiende? Y puede que diga que mi gato es especial pero con eso de que es como mi hijo no me fío mucho. No soy objetivo. Es como cuando los padres creen que su hijo es muy inteligente porque consigue aprenderse en quinto las capitales de todo un continente._

_Tercero... pues no se me ocurren más. Pero seguro que las hay. _

_Habría deseado estar unos cuantos escalones mas por encima para tirarme por estos._

_- ¡Len! _

_- ¡Que! - Grité de vuelta cuando me llamó realmente sorprendido porque estaba a 3 pasos por encima y no usó un tono de voz muy moderado que se diga. Retrocedí pasos suficientes para sostenerme de la barandilla sin matarme cayendo por las escaleras en el proceso sintiendo el corazón a toda hostia. - ¿Que pasa? - Ella hizo un gesto muy evidente._

_- Que te he llamado - Vale... en algún punto de esta noche ha salido loca. Solté un "ajá" muy lento y asintiendo pensándome la idea de que lo mismo no era conveniente quejarme por el chillido que me había pegado sin motivo alguno. - Dile, a ese gato tuyo... que si no sale ahora mismo de donde esté... le rompo las patas para que no pueda moverse otra vez! - Empezó con un tono de voz muy calmado que fue en aumento con el mal humor y además también el timbre de voz hasta concluir en un grito que habrían oído hasta los vecinos._

_- ¿Por qué es mi gato cuando no hace lo que tu quieres? - Ella abrió la boca para responder pero se quedó totalmente en blanco aún con el cabreo a flor de piel. Y entonces hice la segunda estupidez de la noche. Melancólicamente... sonreí. _

_No era ni la primera ni la última vez que una amenaza como esa saldría de sus labios. Porque la relación tormentosa que llevan Lucky y Rin, se ciñe muy particularmente a las de una madre y un niño adolescente._

_Borré mi sonrisa cuando puso su mirada de para mi estas muerto, terminando por soltar un suspiro y empezar a subir las escaleras con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de un modo algo aburrido. - Lucky, mami dice que si no sales... - Rin me interrumpió._

_- No soy mami - Dijo de un modo tan imperioso que casi parecía que la que intentaba convencerse de ello, era ella misma. - Ya no... soy mami - Añadió con un tono mas normal haciendo un pequeño movimiento con sus hombros que concluyó en un "es igual"._

_- ¿Sabes que? - Hice una mueca incluso disfrutando con la espera, antes de continuar con mis palabras empezando a bajar las escaleras una a una. - Díselo tú - Le guiñé un ojo antes de dirigirme hacia la cocina mientras discutía conmigo por el camino sobre los motivos por los cuales no le decía a un gato una amenaza que seguramente no llegaría a usar._

_- ¿Quieres dejar la niñería de una vez? - Me detuve en seco girándome hacia ella. ¿Yo era el niño?. Ahora mismo ella estaba en medio del berrinche mas grande de toda su jodida vida. Hizo un gesto con su mano cerrando los ojos y suspirando para recuperar una calma que se notaba a leguas que no tenía - Estoy preocupada por él. A esta hora y estos días no hay ser humano sobre la tierra que tenga intenciones de atender una urgencia veterinaria, menos teniendo en cuenta que no es que esté mal - Ese era gran parte del problema. Existían clínicas 24 horas para urgencias, pero claro, Lucky ahora mismo no era propiamente dicho una urgencia. _

_- Está perfectamente. ¿No has visto lo cabreado que se puso al verte? Si le pasase algo habría esperado a estar bien para cabrearse - Y es que nuesto gato era un tanto manipulador aprovechado. Siempre que estábamos enfadados desaparecía de casa días enteros, pero era traer atún o la comida para gato babosa que tanto le gusta y era el primero en casa a la hora de cenar. - Hay comida para gatos en la despensa - Mi madre tiene una extraña tendencia de adoptar mascotas perdidas. Para desgracia de mi padre que no se lleva muy bien con los felinos, abandonan mas gatos que perros. - Ya verás como cuando le abramos una de esas le tienes delante mimoso en menos de lo que canta un gallo - _

_Ella suspiró confiando en mi por primera vez en año y medio. Lo peor de todo es que aún cuando destapé la comida para gatos mas costosa del mercado, Lucky no asomó sus narices por la cocina ni siquiera por error._

* * *

Rin había probado suerte llevándose al Lucky al jardín de infancia, pero allí era como un juguete nuevo y no le dejaban dormir en todo el santo día. Para su desgracia eso es realmente sano para un gatito así que probaron suerte en el bar de Len. Acomodaron una almohada dentro de una cesta y le pusieron allí, le metieron en un armario todo el día y este panza arriba ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Es adorable. Mira que contento está. - Clarisse a veces se olvidaba de que hablaba de un gato cachorro y terminaba haciéndole carantoñas mientras el pequeño recién nacido se estiraba y maullaba suavecito. - Papi me das uno de estos? - Marco alzó la cabeza quedándose a medias de mordisquear los últimos trozos de su emparedado.

- Un cachorro es mucha responsabilidad. Cuando seas mayor y tal puedes tener uno - Ella chistó. En realidad jamás le había dejado tener ni siquiera un hamster aunque las razones eran distintas a las que ella sospechaba. Las mascotas tienen un tiempo de vida limitado, y siempre es menor que el de la persona que le cuida. Lo que acarrearía que tarde o temprano tendría que verla llorar por haber perdido a alguien más; él consideraba que perder a su madre ya había sido bastante.

- Arg. Siempre me dice lo mismo - Se quejó a Len que solo rió. Su madre era de mascotas, gatos más que nada, y habría agradecido un instante de su vida en donde no tuviera 3 alrededor de él ronroneando.

- ¿Habéis conseguido arreglarlo? - Marco cambió de tema tempestivamente, en parte porque tenía ganas de preguntarlo desde hace días pero con la novedad del minino no había tenido tiempo; y en parte porque su hija cuando se empeñaba en algo podía durar 3 meses insistiendo y ya no tenía edad para aguantar sus trotes infinitos de 'quiero una mascota'.

Len agachó la mirada sin saberlo en realidad. La conversación se había quedado a medias, el hecho de que hubiese querido adoptar a tener uno real, no significaba que su reloj biológico fuera a detenerse. De todas maneras terminó por asentir tras un agobiante minuto entero de espera.

- Creo que sí. Puede gastar su cúmulo de amor materno con este gato - Marco asintió conforme, como si hubiera sido una salida inteligente a un problema al que puedes darle solución mas adelante. - Me dijo que iba a esperar todo lo que hiciera falta, porque no quería un hijo que no fuese mío - Aún cuando una parte de él estaba satisfecho por esas palabras que salieron de su boca, no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibido.

- ¿Y tu quieres un hijo con ella? - Clarisse se adelanto a las palabras de su padre, que la miró momentáneamente orgulloso. El chico se relamió los labios muy lentamente y negó dudoso.

- Puede que ahora no. La quiero, la quiero más que a mi propia vida. Pero no estoy preparado para enseñarle a un niño todo lo que tiene que saber. - Marco se levantó de su asiento pegándole a Len una palmadita en la espalda, que de no ser porque son muy grandes, sus pulmones habrían salido disparados por su boca.

- Eso dices ahora. Pero si hubiese salido positivo, y hubieseis sido padres de un bebé, no sabes lo desesperado que estarías ahora mismo por volver a casa y babearle un rato encima de lo mono que es. - El rubio negó abriendo la boca para refutarlo aún cuando sus pulmones no recogían el aire suficiente todavía tras el sonoro guantazo al que fueron sometidos. - ¡Shh! - Interrumpió Marco sabiendo cuales serian sus siguientes palabras. - Que no estás listo, que no estás listo - Soltó como si le irritase lo repetitivo que empezaba a sonar el chico. - Yo fui padre a los 16. ¿De verdad te crees que estaba listo para ello? - Chascó la lengua y se giró para salir de la sala de descanso haciendo un gesto con su mano. - Cuando un bebé viene no se retrasa porque no estés listo. Vendrá y punto. Tu tienes tres años mas que yo entonces, seguro que lo haces hasta mejor - Clarisse rió mientras Len se dividía entre recuperar el aliento, amenguar el dolor de su espalda y reparar sus líos mentales. Fue entonces cuando casi 10 minutos después, Marco silbó llamando su atención. - Hay una moza buscándote en la barra -

- ¿A mi? - Sonaba mas sorprendido de lo que pretendía. Él hombre asintió.

* * *

Había acabado ya con el segundo paquete de galletitas saladas mientras esperaban en la cocina a que Lucky apareciera. No se habían dirigido la palabra en el par de horas que llevaban ahí y ella tan solo le había dedicado un par de miradas reprobatorias a que siguiera picando en vez de levantarse del suelo donde se encontraba para cenar debidamente.

- En menos de lo que canta un gallo - Repitió ella añadiendo un tono de voz irónico. - Como no sea un gallo que canta opera - Len se levantó del suelo rodando los ojos y haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- Pues si tienes una mejor idea la escucho. Ah no espera, es que no tenías ninguna y por eso seguimos aquí. - Rin se indignó y antes de poder evitarlo se empezaron a gritar. Jamás habían discutido de esa manera. Cuando lo suyo se estropeó optaron por la opción de de dejarlo correr y que se arreglase solo. Quizá deberían haberse gritado, porque hicieran lo que hicieran no podía estropearse más.

- ¿Y soy yo la que grita? - Bajó el tono de voz cuando empezaron a pitarle los oídos, tomando la iniciativa la primera para poder tener todo el descaro de echarle a él la culpa si seguía gritando también. - Has empezado tú - Se reclamaban por cualquier cosa, incluso por muy absurda que fuera. Empezaron echándose en cara el motivo de que estuvieran en su único día sin padres esperando a que un milagro les trajese a su gato a la cocina. Ella presumiendo de lo bien que se lo podría estar pasando con Miku y su hijita en su casa tomando pastelitos y jugando a tomar el té aún cuando pasaba de media noche. Él se habría inventado alguna actividad mega flipante para fingir que podía estar haciendo si ella no hubiera llegado a interrumpir, pero estaba un poco corto de ideas.

- Presume todo lo que quieras del montón de galletitas que vas a tomar con una cría de 6 años, porque creí que esas costumbres las habías dejado no se... ¿a su edad? - Su tono era bastante irónico, tanto, que la irritación de Rin llegó a su auge y le lanzó lo primero que encontró; el recipiente de la sal que por suerte consiguió esquivar y se estampó contra la pared detrás de él desparramando a sus pies todas las virutas. - ¡Estás completamente loca! - Sonaba algo agobiado y su tono de voz era terriblemente agudo. Ese lanzamiento, de no haberse movido, le habría dado de lleno en toda la cara.

- Al menos no soy una gilipollas inmunda mentirosa - Maldijo entre una especie de grito y voz media cuando se empeñó en no perder los estribos nuevamente, como si intentase demostrar que Len Kagamine ya no valía ni siquiera un enfado como ese.

- No. Eres una jodida zorra cobarde. - Cortó de lleno dejando a Rin temporalmente sin palabras - Después de todo lo que aguantamos juntos vendes lo que sientes por un fajo de billetes - Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar antes de hablar. Pero eso no era solo de su parte, Rin también había entrado en ese círculo vicioso de culpabilidades.

- ¡Lo nuestro era una puta mierda! - Pudo sentir como perdió el control de sus emociones, cuando no pudo detenerse tras esa frase y largarse. Era como haber roto la barrera de una represa por la que el agua ahora escapaba a borbotones, tal cual sus sentimientos. - Todo saldrá bien Rin, lo arreglaré - Intentó fingir ser Len haciendo aspavientos con las manos y arremedando malamente su voz - ¡TE PASASTE CUATRO AÑOS DICIÉNDOME LO MISMO! -

- TENÍA PENSADO... - Se interrumpió porque no quería seguir gritando. Su voz se entrecortaba de todos modos aún con el tono alto así que aspiró aire a medias y re-empezó. - Tenía pensado arreglarlo -

- Ah si ¿y como? - Burló con lágrimas rebeldes escapando de sus ojos, cosa que acarreaba que su expresión le causase un terrible dolor al rubio. - Eres un inútil. No solo como hermano sino también como hombre. Te pasaste media vida prometiéndome el cielo y... - Señaló a su alrededor - ¿Donde coño está? -

* * *

Salió de la salita echando un vistazo general hasta el momento en el que una chica de unos 26 años, movía su mano un tanto cortada llamando su atención. Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la recordaba, sus cabellos caían por la espalda hasta la altura de su cintura y el color de estos seguía siendo tan verde como en antaño. Terminó por reír entre la sorpresa y la alegría.

- ¡Miku! - Soltó con un ánimo desbordante, al otro lado de la barra Marco y Clarisse cotilleaban.

- Len. Llevo años sin verte. - Se abrazaron fuertemente.

- Más de dos. Creo - Ella suspiró desviando la mirada.

- Desde que te escapaste de casa - Él asintió de modo imperceptible.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Intentó cambiar el tema de conversación. Miku Hatsune era su vecina y amiga mientras aún pertenecía a la Familia Kagamine y vivían en aquella enorme mansión; a diferencia del resto de sus amigos le lleva mas de 7 años. Cuando él tenía unos 12 años había sido el paje de su boda y al verla por última vez, a los 17, estaba embarazada de mas o menos mes y medio. Ella fue una de las pocas personas que jamás comentó nada respecto a lo que sentía por Rin porque ambos concordaban en que era solamente asunto de él y su melliza. Ella no opinaba sobre nada que él no le contara, y él procuraba no usarla como via de escape para quejarse de todas las cosas que se inventaba la gente que no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía dentro de si.

- Es... una larga historia - Terminó por reírse alzando su mano izquierda para rascarse la ceja, cosa que dejó a Len sorprendido ante la imagen que se le presentó. Agarró dicha mano girándola hacia él como si en otra postura consiguiera ver lo que ahora mismo no encontraba por ninguna parte.

- ¿Y tu anillo de boda? - Miku respiró profundamente.

- Voy a divorciarme - Recuperó su mano jugando con el vaso de su bebida que amablemente le había servido Clarisse para cotillear más de cerca, hasta que su padre le pegó un tirón obligándola a alejarse porque estaba dando el cantazo.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no fueran como deberían ir. Sabía perfectamente que miles de parejas se casan diariamente, pero incluso muchas más de ellas se separan. Aún así jamás pensó que algo como eso les pasaría a Miku Hatsune y Kaito Shion. No después de todo lo que habían superado antes. Entonces fue cuando se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, la chica parecía intentar controlar las ganas de llorar que le causaban heridas aún recientes.

- Hemos discutido, mucho más fuerte que otras veces - Bajó la voz, Len tuvo que acercarse un poco más para escuchar incluso entre los sollozos silenciosos de su amiga. - Ha perdido los estribos y ha hecho una tontería - Su voz se ahogó al final de dicha frase y Len se temió lo peor.

- ¿Que ha hecho? - Fue entonces cuando Miku se cubrió las manos con el rostro llorando desconsolada.

- Arianne estaba en medio cuando todo pasó. - Ella ahogó un suspiro como si quisiera terminar de hablar sin que su voz se entrecortara, pero dicha misión le estaba resultando prácticamente imposible - Él no se había dado cuenta de ello cuando me reclamó el haber tenido una hija que ni siquiera era suya -

* * *

Cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus gestos y llantos, eran una puñalada directo a su ya destrozado corazón; o mas bien a lo que quedaba de él en el enorme hueco de su pecho. Por mucho que tenía miles de cosas para decirle dentro de su cabeza, cuando abría su boca para tomar impulso se limitaba a relamerse sin que saliese nada. Era como quedarse en blanco mientras veía como negaba y chistaba, girándose sobre si misma para salir de la cocina.

Tardó en reaccionar suficiente como para salir tras ella cuando ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras.

- ¡TE QUERÍA! - Atropelló de tal manera que su voz sonó insegura. - JODER, TE QUIERO - Puso un pié en la primera escalera agarrándose al pasamanos. Rin hizó lo mismo varios escalones mas arriba girándose para mirarle con un leve gesto de superioridad aún cuando su rostro seguía húmedo por las lágrimas y sus ojos cristalinos.

- El amor no hace dinero de la nada, ni tampoco paga las facturas - Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de soltar un leve suspiro que ocultaba una sutil risa de fondo. - No teníamos luz. Y debíamos los mismos meses de agua que de la luz cuando nos la cortaron, así que era cuestión de tiempo que tampoco tuviésemos agua. Aunque suene muy materialista, no quería una vida como esa - Len frunció el entrecejo. Ciertamente tenían problemas de dinero tirando a finales de su relación, antes, llegaban justos a fin de mes pero llegaban. Por esas fechas Lucky había enfermado y se vieron obligados a llevarle al veterinario. Gastaron mas dinero en él que jamás en ellos en el médico y pasaron meses intentando pagarlo.

- Para cuando dejamos de tener dinero para pagar las facturas, todo se había ido ya a la mierda - Reclamó. Si algo siempre le había dejado descolocado era el hecho de que se largara sin decirle porqué. Pero ahora había una puerta abierta en Rin y la tenía delante, ahora podía abrir la boca y preguntárselo. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? - Ella desvió la mirada a la pared del primer piso a un lateral de las escaleras sin contestar. Len suspiró sabiendo que su intento había sido en vano, no pensaba decírselo. Tentó terreno, ¿que había jodido su relación?. ¿Que podía haber tirado a pique todo lo que sentía por ella? - ¿Fue porque no se me daba bien cocinar? - Estaba desesperado lanzando opciones a lo loco. Rin llegó a un punto en el que soltaba suspiros a modo de risa y negaba como si fuera la ridiculez mas grande que jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. - ¿porqué te dije que no quería tener un hijo tuyo? - No hubo risa. No hubo movimientos de cabeza. Después de varios intentos había dado de lleno.

- No. No fué por eso - Dijo en el instante en el que se percató de que Len se había hecho sus propias suposiciones al haber pensado que había acertado tras el séptimo u octavo intento. Pero ya era tarde, ya estaba convencido de ello.

- Quiero un hijo tuyo Rin - Ella chascó la lengua sintiendo que aquello era la infantilada mas grande de su mellizo - No estaba listo... no estoy listo para ser padre. Pero me habría obligado a estarlo si con eso conseguía que te quedases conmigo -

- Gilipollas mentiroso - Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Rin con un rencor casi tangible sorprendiendo a Len notoriamente. - No quieres un hijo conmigo. - Hizo énfasis en el quieres hablando ente dientes apretándolos suficientemente fuerte como para que eso sirviera para canalizar su rabia contra las palabras. - Prefieres los de todas las demás - El rubio se tensó momentáneamente.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? - Preguntó, fingiendo un tono de voz de "te has vuelto loca" que de todos modos no quedó suficientemente creíble.

- De Arianne Shion Hatsune. - Hizo pausas en cada uno de los nombres y apellidos para puntualizarlos. - ¿O debería decir Kagamine Hatsune? -

* * *

Se despidió de la chica moviendo su mano mientras el deportivo italiano de medio millón de pavos (tirando por lo bajo) se perdía al final de la calle. Suspiró suavemente. Había dos cosas en las que tenía que pensar en ese instate, la primera y mas importante: Una excusa convincente para Rin. La había aplazado toda la noche diciéndole "cariño tengo mucho tabajo" pero tan pronto como llegara a casa querría saber porqué pasaba mas de media noche si su turno terminaba a las 8 en punto. Jamás, JAMÁS le habían obligado a irse mas tarde.

Necesitaba una frase convincente, llegar a fingir estar cansado y dormir no era buena idea porque eso sería aplazar la charla al día siguiente y a cada hora que pasaba corría el riesgo de que decidiera hablarlo con Clarisse directamente que para su desgracia estaba informada ya debidamente sobre algo que no debería saber. Y la segunda...

- Una hija - La voz de Marco sonó desde la puerta del bar detrás de él. Ese era el puto problema de trabajar o hablar en un lugar así, parece que no te escuchan pero sí lo hacen.

- Que fuerte - Clarisse se tambaleaba entre el enfado y la sorpresa. Su padre estaba alerta para cogerla por si le daba por ir a golpear a Len.

- No se lo digáis a Rin - El rubio se giró casi suplicante. Hasta ese instante solo habían 3 personas que conocían la verdad sobre Arianne, la hija de Miku Hatsune. La primera era la propia madre, el segundo él, y el tercero era el marido de la primera, Kaito Shion. Estaba mas que seguro de que ninguno de los dos que no eran él diría algo al respecto, pero jamás se había enfrentado al hecho de tener que suplicarle a un cuarto enterado que no contase algo que no quería que nadie supiera. Que no quería que SU gemela supiera y que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía más de dos años.

- Siempre decías que no estabas preparado para ser padre - La chica sonaba bastante consternada.

- Pero ya eras padre - Len pasaba la mirada de padre a hija, hasta el instante en el que Marco esbozó una sonrisa apuntándole con el dedo. - Tiene sentido. Nunca entendiste lo de los relojes biológicos. Te parecía una estupidez. El tuyo no se ha encendido todavía incluso cuando has visto a tu hija - El rubio desvió la mirada a un lateral sin contestar. Marco frunció el entrecejo. - Nunca la has visto - Len negó.

- Yo fui el de la idea de irnos juntos lejos. De irnos a un lugar en donde pudiéramos querernos. Pero fue una decisión que tomé en caliente. Estaba muy cabreado - Hablaba bajo al principio pero su voz fue aumentando de tono hasta adoptar uno con un toque abrumador. - Luego cuando me calmé y lo pensé me di cuenta de que era una estupidez pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con Rin no me dejaba decirle nada -

- Y al final te fuiste de todos modos - El mellizo intentaba controlar el ritmo de su respiración que parecía la de un asmático por lo entrecortada que estaba.

- Tenía miedo. Y entonces Miku peleó con su marido. Nos encontramos por accidente. Yo estaba muy agobiado; ella también. Hablamos, bebimos, una cosa llevó a la otra y... - se llevó las manos a la cabeza agarrando su cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo y bajando su voz hasta un susurro con los gestos y muecas de una persona que acaba de descubrir el final de un barranco en el cual no tiene mas opciones que la de saltar o ser empujado. - Entonces se reconcilió con su marido poco antes de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Ese fue el momento en el que pensé que todo se iría a la mierda. Miku quería abortar para evitar que Kaito se enterase, para evitar que Rin se enterase... pero yo no fui capaz de dejarla hacer algo como eso -

- ¿Por qué? - La voz de la chica interrumpió su historia. - Siempre has dicho que no te sientes capaz de darle a un bebé lo que necesita - Len no supo que contestarle, sabiendo que aquella reacción había sido una de las mas irracionales de toda su existencia.

- Porque era su hija. De Rin o no era su hija. - Contesto Marco seguro de sus palabras. - Por eso te quitaste de en medio. Para que ese hombre pudiera ser el padre que tu no crees poder ser -

- Y era un buen padre - Jamás había sido testigo de lo buen o mal padre que podría ser Kaito Shion para Arianne, sin embargo sabía de él suficiente como para poner sus manos en el fuego sin pensarselo dos veces en lo que a ello se refiere.

- Ya... - La adolescente chistó. - Hasta que se volvió gilipollas y le dijo que no era su padre - Len se encogió sobre si mismo. Hacer sufrir a su hija no era algo que tuviese en mente. Incluso cuando ya no era de su incumbencia.

- ¿Vas a decírselo a Rin? - Negó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. - Len, tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo -

- No quiero perderla - Sonaba tremendamente atormentado, como si hubiese recuperado una carga de la que en antaño creía haberse librado. - No puedo perderla - Clarisse y Marco se miraron entre sí. Supusieron que podrían darle un tiempo más, ya lo pensarían mas adelante con mas calma, de todos modos era algo que no podría ocultar eternamente.

- ¿Entonces, la chica peliverde vino para ofrecerte el puesto que te pertenece por derecho? - Tentó Marco refiriéndose a la visita de Miku.

- Me dijo que Arianne había hecho muchas preguntas y que si no me importaba conocerla. - Se abrazó a si mismo rascándose el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha con mas fuerza de la debida dejándose las uñas marcadas - Que no me pedía nada, solo estar ahí para ella -

- ¿Que le contestaste? - La chica le dio un manotazo deteniéndolo cuando creyó que la piel del rubio empezaría a sangrar.

- Que no - Durante un momento se planteó partirle la cara en dos.

- ¿Que no te molestaba o que no querías hacerlo? - Dudó Marco ya no tan seguro de lo que decía como antes.

- Que no... que no me molestaba -

- ¿No decías que no estabas listo? - Retó Clarisse incluso bajo la dura mirada de su padre que intentaba, mas que echar leña al fuego, apagarlo un poco.

- Y no estoy listo. Pero ella me necesita, tengo que estarlo - Parecía muy inseguro y casi podía versele temblar de pies a cabeza. Estaba a punto de tomar la segunda decisión mas importante de su vida, hacer aquello para lo único que no se considera cualificado: Ejercer de Padre.

* * *

El tiempo se congeló entre los dos y Rin aprovechó el pleno desconcierto del chico para terminar de subir las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo rápidamente en dirección a su habitación. Su gemelo no esperaba tal movimiento por su parte, sin embargo se precipitó hacia ella con la misma velocidad y el mismo desespero que tenía ella por huir.

Creyó que gritaría su nombre, pero si bien los intentos de Len por hacerlo eran enormes, su voz no respondía; mejor para la rubia, porque de haberla llamado en ese justo instante de dolor sentimental, habría parado sin poder evitarlo. Se habría detenido ipso facto. Se habría aferrado a él como un naufrago a su salvavidas rogándole desconsoladamente que le dijese que había hecho mal, que era lo que había llevado a Len Kagamine a acostarse con otra queriéndola a ella.

- RIN! - Demasiado tarde. Ahora todo era demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba resguardada en su habitación, había cerrado con seguro y estaba contra la puerta que él aporreaba con violencia. - Rin lo siento - Hace años que esperaba esas palabras. Hace años que se quedaba en casa todos los días esperando a que Len volviese y le contase la verdad. Hace años que se lo guardaba para si misma con la esperanza de que la quisiera suficiente como para hablar con ella al respecto.

Se resbaló por la puerta hasta caer al suelo sentada, con las rodillas dobladas y llorando todo lo bajo que podía, mientras intentaba mantener su orgullo en pie, o mas bien lo que quedaba de él.

Len solo susurraba infinidades de lo siento, dejándose caer al suelo también de rodillas sin quitar su frente de la puerta ni dejar de golpearla. A cada minuto que pasaba era mas consciente que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y aunque una parte de él se negaba a rendirse, la otra estaba plenamente al tanto de que ya nada podía reparar el corazón que había roto a la dueña del otro lado de la puerta. Sus golpes fueron menguando hasta que directamente se detuvieron. Tenia los nudillos al rojo vivo.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho - Pasó toda una eternidad antes de que Rin hablase nuevamente. Sus ojos habían dejado de derramar lágrimas que ya no tenía, porque se había pasado noches enteras llorando por ello en el pasado hasta que su corazón había dicho basta y había tirado la toalla. - Te lo habría perdonado - Su voz se entrecortó por un sollozo que no pudo reprimir.

- Perdonamelo ahora - Ahogó, pero aún a través de la puerta la chica de su vida le oía perfectamente. Ella negó sin separarse ni un ápice del lugar en el que estaba.

- Ahora es demasiado tarde - El corazón de Len se olvidó de latir un momento, y el insoportable dolor que el estar separado de ella le causa, volvió otra vez aún mucho mas fuerte porque sabía que lo de ambos se había jodido por su culpa. Incluso susurró un "por favor" suplicante aún mas bajo que sus palabras anteriores sin ser ni siquiera consciente de haberlo hecho. Un por favor desesperado que salía de lo mas profundo de su desgastada alma. - Demasiado tarde - Repitió la rubia con el mismo sentir, con su corazón derramando dolorosas lágrimas.

* * *

_**Ains, estoy depre. Las vacaciones se han terminado oficialmente para mi T_T. Ya no mas playa, ya no mas piscina, ya no mas sol (de por si ahora está lloviendo a cántaros) y lo que es peor, ya no mas dormir hasta que se te olvidase abrir los ojos. Pero bueno... ha sido bonito. Nos vemos el próximo año querido verano.**_

_**Respecto a ese tema de "siguen igual" es por un fallo de calculos xD. Inicialmente este era el capítulo que debería haberos publicado antes de las vacaciones (cosa que no pude hacer por una cosa u otra), porque sí, tenía pensado haceros sufrir esos 50 días en este punto. Digamos que os habéis medio salvado de un cruel tormento.**_

_**Por esta noche hemos acabado, espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro verano, esto para los que van a empezar clases el lunes y también para los que las empezaron hace un par de semanas; o incluso además para los que van para un precioso verano en el otro extremo del mundo, disfrutadlo mucho.**_

_**Au Revoir.**_


End file.
